


Christmas travel with stranger

by Kayka_U



Series: One Shot [21]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas AU, M/M, Mpreg, Past Mpreg, Travel, University Student Harry, University Student Louis
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: Louis chce tylko wrócić na święta do domu, a Harry mu w tym postanawia pomóc.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem, że pomysł nie jest oryginalny i są już świąteczne one shoty o podobnej tematyce. Mam jednak nadzieję, że przypadnie wam to ff do gustu.

Aberdeen zauroczyło Louisa już pierwszego dnia, kiedy się tu pojawił. Uwielbiał to miasto. W ciepłe dni, gdy miał czas wolny od zajęć, chętnie wybierał się z przyjaciółmi na plażę lub do centrum, gdzie spędzali dobrze czas. Lubił urządzać sobie spacery po wąskich, starych uliczkach, często kończąc je w porcie. Jednak jego zdaniem, Aberdeen miało w sobie najwięcej uroku, kiedy zbliżały się święta. Śnieg zalegał na dachach budynków i samochodów, na chodnikach i w wąskich uliczkach. Płatki białego puchu ciągle opadały, tworząc większe zaspy. Ozdoby świąteczne zdobiły ulice i oświetlały je, kiedy zapadał zmierzch. Także okna sklepów, restauracji, jak i mieszkań, zdobiły kolorowe światełka i śnieg w spreju. W tym okresie szatyn lubił odwiedzać kawiarenkę, położoną dwie przecznice dalej, od jego mieszkania. W oknie stała duża, pięknie ozdobiona choinka. Na fotelach i kanapach znajdowały się czerwone i zielone koce z białymi, świątecznymi haftami. Na każdym stoliku znajdował się niewielki stroik, w którym obowiązkowo musiała znaleźć się pomarańcza z wbitymi w nią goździkami. Dodatkowo w całym pomieszczeniu unosił się zapach pierników i gorącej czekolady. W tym miejscu wyjątkowo czuło się nadchodzące święta. Właśnie dlatego swoje ostatnie chwile w Aberdeen, przed powrotem do domu na święta, Louis spędził w tym miejscu.

Pusty już kubek po imbirowej herbacie stał na małym stoliczku, a talerzyk po pierniku był zapełniony okruszkami. Louis bawił się widelczykiem, przesuwając po talerzyku okruszki. Do ucha miał przyciśnięty telefon, a na twarzy gościł lekki uśmiech.

\- Tak jestem już spakowany – pokiwał głową, chociaż miał świadomość, że osoba po drugiej stronie go nie widzi – Jeszcze siedzę w kawiarni, ale za chwilę jadę na lotnisko.

\- Cieszę się – ciepły kobiecy głos rozbrzmiał przez głośnik – Tęsknimy za tobą.

\- Ja za wami też i cieszę się, że uda mi się wrócić dzień przed moimi urodzinami.

\- Poczekaj, jeszcze ktoś chce z tobą porozmawiać – uśmiech szatyna się poszerzył, a po ciele rozlało przyjemne ciepło. Dobrze wiedział o kim kobieta mówi.

\- Tatusiu? – cichy dziecięcy głosik dotarł do Louisa, a w jego oczach zaświeciły się łzy.

\- Cześć kochanie – Boże, jak on tęsknił za swoim czteroletnim chłopcem – Co robisz?

\- Pomagam babci ubierać choinkę – słyszał podekscytowanie w głosie malucha – I babcia powiedziała, że później będziemy piec tort dla ciebie.

\- Aaron – w tle usłyszał głos Jay, na co zachichotał – Miałeś tego nie mówić.

\- Naprawdę dzisiaj wrócisz? – dopytywał maluch.

\- Tak skarbie – potwierdził, co wywołało radosny pisk u dziecka.

\- I będziesz się ze mną bawił?

\- Oczywiście i przeczytam ci bajkę przed snem.

\- Tak! – musiał odsunąć telefon od ucha, aby nie ogłuchnąć od głośnego pisku synka.

\- Aaron, muszę jechać na lotnisko – powiedział, spoglądając na zegar wiszący nad kominkiem – Zobaczymy się wieczorem.

\- Dobrze tatusiu, kocham cię.

\- Ja ciebie też maluchu – odsunął telefon od ucha i wcisnął przycisk kończąc rozmowę. Uniósł wzrok od razu napotykając brązowe tęczówki przyjaciela, które się w niego wpatrywały, a na jego ustach błądził delikatny uśmiech – Co?

\- Nic – wzruszył ramionami – Po prostu promieniejesz za każdym razem, kiedy rozmawiasz z Aaronem. Widać, że wtedy jesteś szczęśliwy.

\- Co mogę poradzić – westchnął – Kocham tego malucha i tęsknię za nim.

Prawda była taka, że nie miał zbyt wiele czasu, aby wystraczająco nacieszyć się synkiem. Miał 16 lat, kiedy urodził się Aaron i został zmuszony by samemu zająć się maluchem. Na szczęście miał wsparcie swojej rodziny, zwłaszcza ze strony mamy, która opiekowała się wnukiem, podczas gdy Louis musiał zająć się sprawami szkolnymi. Później przyszedł czas na studia. Długo się zastanawiał co zrobić. Od zawsze marzyło mu się, aby studiować w Granitowym Mieście. Ciężko pracował, chcąc rozpocząć tam studia na wydziale Nauk Przyrodniczych i Medycynie – od dziecka pragnął zostać pediatrą, jednak pojawienie się Aarona postawiło to pod wielkim znakiem zapytanie. Oczywiście aplikował tam, ale głównie po to, by się przekonać, czy miałby jakiekolwiek szanse. Dostał się i dodatkowo otrzymał stypendium. Płakał, kiedy się o tym dowiedział, mając świadomość, że nie może tam pojechać. Nie to, aby miał pretensje do własnego dziecka. Kochał go i był szczęśliwy, że miał malucha, a pretensje mógł mieć tylko i wyłącznie do siebie. W końcu zdecydował się na uniwersytet w Sheffield, dzięki czemu mógłby codziennie wracać do domu i zajmować się synkiem. Jednak, kiedy powiedział o tym Jay, to kazała mu się niczym nie martwić i jechać do Aberdeen, a ona zaopiekuje się maluchem. Próbował protestować, że nie może zrzucać tego na nią, jednak ona go nie słuchała. Uważała, że skoro dostał się na wymarzone studia i dodatkowo otrzymał stypendium, nie może zmarnować takiej okazji. Pojechał. I chodź nie było łatwo, bardzo tęsknił za synkiem, jak i całą rodziną, cieszył się i był wdzięczny swojej mamie za taką pomoc.

\- Muszę się zbierać – podniósł się z fotela i zaczął ubierać kurtkę.

\- Odwiozę cię – zaproponował mulat, również podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.

\- Nie trzeba, wezmę taksówkę – owinął szalik dookoła szyi, a na głowę założył czapkę, naciągając ją na uszy.

\- Daj spokój. Widziałeś jak jest na zewnątrz? – wskazał dłonią w kierunku okna, za którym widać było duże płatki śniegu, które dość gęsto spadały – Ja nie mam co robić więc cię zawiozę.

\- Kocham cię Zi – posłał przyjacielowi całusa w powietrzu. Sięgnął po swoją torbę i wspólnie skierowali się na parking, gdzie stał samochód Malika.

Louis i Zayn poznali się na pierwszym roku, podczas jednaj z imprez. Zayn studiował na wydziale sztuki, więc wcześniej nie mieli zbytniej okazji na siebie wpaść. Praktycznie całą imprezę spędzili w swoim towarzystwie rozmawiając, pijąc i poznając się. Oboje byli sobą zauroczeni, więc szatyn ucieszył się, kiedy mulat zaprosił go na randkę. Po kilku randkach postanowili zaryzykować i spróbowali tworzyć parę. Nie trwało to długo, obje uznali, że to jednak nie to i postanowili, że lepiej wychodzi im przyjaźń niż randkowanie. Ostatecznie zostali najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Od drugiego roku zostali również współlokatorami, kiedy to postanowili wspólnie wynająć niewielkie mieszkanie, w pobliżu kampusu.

\- Szkoda, że nie jedziesz ze mną – oderwał wzrok od zaśnieżonej jezdni i przeniósł go na przyjaciela, który siedział za kierownicą i w skupieniu prowadził – Aaron by się ucieszył, moja matka również.

\- Nie mogę, ale powiedz im, że na pewno ich jeszcze odwiedzę.

\- W porządku – szatyn skinął głową – Tak właściwie co tu będziesz robić? Do rodziny też nie jedziesz.

\- Wolę tu zostać – wzruszył ramionami, jednak na jego policzki wyskoczył lekki rumieniec. Wtedy w głowie Louisa coś zaświtało.

\- Jest ktoś, prawda? – wszystkowiedzący uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy.

\- Może – mruknął, próbując ukryć czerwieniejące się policzki w szaliku.

\- Kto to? Gadaj – z niecierpliwością przyglądał się swojemu przyjacielowi, przygryzając wargę.

\- Nie ważne – mruknął.

\- Zi? O co chodzi? – coś tu nie grało. Po raz pierwszy Louis widział, aby Zayn zachowywał się w ten sposób. Ten na ogół pewny siebie chłopak, nagle stał się nieśmiały, a jego policzki zdobiły czerwone plamy.

\- Po prostu lubię go i to bardzo, ale mam wrażenie, że on traktuje mnie tylko jako kolegę. Dowiedziałem się, że w okresie świąt nie wraca do domu i będzie pomagał w jadłodajni dla bezdomnych.

\- Aaaa i postanowiłeś się również zgłosić, z nadzieją, że coś się zmieni – teraz szatyn zaczął rozumieć.

\- Może – wzruszył ramionami.

\- A powiesz chociaż kto to?

\- Umm…ale nic mu nie powiesz – błagał go, a Louis był zaskoczony o kogo może chodzić. Po słowach mulata podejrzewał, że zna tę osobę.

\- Obiecuję – położył prawą dłoń w miejscy, gdzie biło jego serce.

\- To Niall – mruknął cicho, jakby miał nadzieję, że jego przyjaciel może nie usłyszy.

\- Niall? Niall Horan, z którym studiuję? – dopytywał. Był zaskoczony, nigdy nie zauważył, aby Zayn był jakoś szczególnie zainteresowany blondynem.

\- A znasz innego? – zapytał, parkując przy lotnisku. Zaciągnął ręczny, wyłączając silnik i spojrzał na przyjaciela.

\- No nie denerwuj się tak – cmoknął w kierunku mulata i wysiadł z samochodu. Zayn również opuścił pojazd i podszedł do bagażnika, gdzie znajdowała się torba szatyna.

\- Dzięki Zi – przytulił chłopaka. Kochał go jak brata i uważał, że nie mógł sobie wymarzyć lepszego przyjaciela – I zdradzę ci coś – powiedział mu do ucha – Niall również bardzo cię lubi, więc śmiało – odsunął się, widząc jak brązowe oczy Malika błyszczą – Po prostu go onieśmielasz – wzruszył ramionami, po czym zarzucił swoją torbę podróżną na ramię – Wesołych świąt – cmoknął przyjaciela w policzek i skierował się do wejścia na lotnisko.

Tak jak mógł się spodziewać, lotnisko tuż przed świętami było zatłoczone. Każdy próbował dostać się w miejsce, gdzie planowali spędzić te kilka świątecznych dni. Także tutaj można było wyczuć świąteczną atmosferę. Na środku w pobliżu wejścia stała wielka, przystrojona choinka. Do wysokiego sufitu zostały przywieszone kolorowe łańcuchy i duże bombki, a w pobliżu lotniskowej kawiarni można było wyczuć zapach przypraw korzennych. Louis odszukał wolne miejsce, chcąc poczekać, aż zostanie wywołany jego lot.

Nie mógł się już doczekać, kiedy pojawi się w Doncaster. Tak bardzo tęsknił za swoją rodziną. Ostatni raz widział ich przed rozpoczęciem roku akademickiego. Planował oczywiście odwiedzić ich w któryś weekend, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło. Nawał nauki i dodatkowa praca nie pozwalały mu na to. Właśnie dlatego, ze zniecierpliwieniem wyczekiwał przerwy świątecznej. Jego radość z powrotu do domu nie trwała jednak długo. Chwilę później po całym lotnisku rozległ się kobiecy głos.

_\- W wyniku zwiększających się opadów śniegu i prawdopodobieństwa wystąpienia kilkudniowych zamieci, wszystkie loty w dniu dzisiejszym, jak i przez kolejne 3 dni, są odwołane. Za wszelkie utrudnienia przepraszamy!_

Od razu podniosła się wrzawa. Ludzie byli oburzeni. Każdy z nich miał już swoje plany, które musiały zostać zmienione ze względu na pogodę. Tłum ludzi podniósł się ze swoich miejsc, atakując kobiety, które stały za podłużnym kontuarem. Słyszał, jak ich krzyki niezadowolenia mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc potworny hałas. Louisowi był ich żal. Bo co one były winne? Jasne było mu przykro i może czuł się rozgoryczony, że nie dotrze do domu na święta, a w wyobraźni widział, jak zrozpaczony będzie jego maluch, jednak to nie była wina żadnego z pracowników lotniska. Dlatego nie wiedział powodu, dla którego miałby denerwować się na kogokolwiek.

Nie wiedział co teraz zrobić. Czy jest szanse, że jednak uda mu się dotrzeć do domu. Samoloty odpadają. Pociąg? Prawdopodobnie również. Zapewne nie będzie już wolnych miejsc, a nawet jeśli by mu się udało, to też nie ma pewności, czy nie odwołaliby kursów ze względu na pogodę. W końcu odśnieżenie torów może być bardziej problematyczne niż odśnieżanie jezdni.

Czy powinien wrócić do mieszkania? Prawdopodobnie tak. Jedyną szansą był samochód, którego nie posiadał. Może Malik by mu pożyczył? Co on miał teraz zrobić? Nie miał pojęcia. Póki co nie chciał, nie miał siły wychodzić na mróz i śnieg, jaki panował na zewnątrz. Udał się w kierunku jednej z lotniskowych kawiarni, próbując odgonić łzy. Prawdopodobnie nie będzie miał wyjścia i będzie musiał zadzwonić do swojej mamy, by poinformować ją, że niestety nie wróci.

Podszedł do lady, zamawiając gorącą czekoladę z nadzieją to chociaż trochę poprawi mu nastrój. Z tekturowym kubkiem skierował się do jednego z wolnych stolików. Usiadł na wysokim krześle rzucając torbę na ziemię. Podparł głowę, na dłoni i wpatrywał się w parę, która unosiła się nad brązową cieczą. Próbował uporządkować swoje myśli i ustalić jakiś plan działania.

Do jego uszu zaczęła docierać rozmowa z sąsiedniego stolika. Zerknął w tamtym kierunku dostrzegając dwóch młodych mężczyzn. Odstawiał, że byli w podobnym wieku do niego. Jeden z nich był krótko ostrzyżony z zarostem. Ubrany był w czerwoną koszulę w kratę i zwykłe jeansy. Jego brązowe, łagodne oczy wpatrywały się w mężczyznę naprzeciwko. Jedyne co mógł u niego zauważyć, to krótkie włosy po bokach i z tyłu oraz nieco dłuższe na środku głowy. Miał na sobie szary sweter i obcisłe, czarne jeansy.

*****

\- I co teraz Harry? – Liam bawił się pustym już tekturowym kubeczkiem, w którym jeszcze niedawno znajdowała się zielona herbata.

\- Nie będzie mnie na święta – wzruszył ramionami. Nie specjalnie się tym martwił – Bywa.

\- Mógłbyś jechać samochodem – zaproponował jego przyjaciel.

\- Mógłbym, ale pytanie czy warto? Dzisiaj tam nie dotrę. Może jutro, pod warunkiem, że drogi będą w porządku.

\- W sumie – mruknął. Dobrze wiedział, jak wygląda relacja jego przyjaciela z rodziną i co on o nich myśli. Właśnie dlatego nie namawiał go zbyt mocno, aby przekonać chłopaka na powrót do domu – Muszę się zbierać – zerknął na zegarek, który miał zapięty na nadgarstku – Jedziesz ze mną?

\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Dokończę moją kawę i wrócę do mieszkania. I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.

\- W porządku – zszedł z krzesła i sięgnął po swoją kurtkę, która wisiała na oparciu – Do zobaczenia – ścisnął ramię przyjaciela i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

Harry powoli sączył swój napój, nigdzie się nie spiesząc. Z nudów zaczął się kręcić na swoim miejscu, rozglądając dookoła. Spojrzał za siebie dostrzegając drobnego szatyna. Siedział zgarbiony, dłońmi obejmując tekturowy kubek. Grzywka przysłaniała jego twarz. Wydawał się czymś zmartwiony i Harry domyślał się co to mogło być.

\- Też nie możesz wrócić do domu? – Louis drgnął słysząc obcy głos, który najprawdopodobniej był skierowany do niego i uniósł twarz widząc, że mężczyzna przy stoliku obok spogląda na niego. Dopiero teraz mógł dostrzec zielone oczy i pulchne, różowe usta.

\- Tak – westchnął, a Harry mógł zauważyć, jak dolna warga lekko drży, a piękne, błękitne oczy błyszczały do łez, które chciały się wydostać.

\- Mogę? – wskazał na wolne krzesło, przy stoliku szatyna. Sam nie wiedział czemu to robi, ale nie ukrywał, że chłopak był atrakcyjny i coś go do niego ciągnęło.

\- Jasne – skinął głową. Harry opuścił swoje wcześniejsze miejsce i zajął to naprzeciwko szatyna.

\- Harry – wyciągnął dłoń, w kierunku niebieskookiego.

\- Louis – uścisnął ją – Chciałem wrócić do Doncaster, a ty?

\- Holmes Chapel – mruknął.

\- Teraz muszę zadzwonić i złamać małe serduszko mojego synka, mówiąc, że jednak nie dotrę na święta – teraz już nie wytrzymał i po jego policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy – Przepraszam – wytarł policzki – Nie powinienem.

\- To w porządku – chciał chwycić drobną dłoń, jednak w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał Praktycznie się nie znali, to nie było odpowiednie – Wiesz – przygryzł wargę, będąc niepewnym czy dobrze robi. Mimo to czuł, że powinien mu pomóc – Zawiozę cię.

\- Co? – tego Louis się nie spodziewał. Nie znali się.

\- Raczej marne szanse, że dzisiaj tam dotrzemy, ale na święta będziesz na miejscu.

\- Nie – pokręcił głową – Nie mogę cię o to prosić.

\- Daj spokój. Też planowałem wrócić do domu na święta, a Holmes Chapel nie jest aż tak daleko od Doncaster – sam nie wiedział co mu dobiło, ale naprawdę zależało mu, aby nowo poznany chłopak się zgodził.

\- Nie znasz mnie, a ja ciebie – nie był pewny czy dobrym pomysłem jest zgodzenie się. I dlaczego temu obcemu tak zależało? To było podejrzane i sprawiało, że Louis był nieufny i ostrożny.

\- To się poznamy – puścił mu oczko, uśmiechając się, dzięki czemu szatyn mógł dostrzec dołeczki w policzkach. Myślał, że to jakoś pomoże. Rozładuje napięcie, jednak mylił się. Tylko pogorszyło sprawę. Stwierdził widząc wyraz twarzy szatyna – Przepraszam, próbowałem zażartować.

\- Nie specjalnie mnie to uspokoiło – nieufnie spoglądał w zielone tęczówki – Jaką mam pewność, że nie jesteś jakimś psychopatą, gwałcicielem czy mordercą?

\- Nie jestem, ale masz rację. Nie masz pewności – wzruszył ramionami.

\- A jaką ty masz pewność, że ja nim nie jestem? – i po raz pierwszy odkąd się poznali na jego usta wpłynął lekki uśmieszek. Uśmiech Harry’ego tylko się poszerzył.

\- Nie mam, ale ufam, że nim nie jesteś.

Louis przygryzł wargę, wpatrując się w nowo poznanego chłopaka. Zastanawiał się, czy powinien się zgodzić. Z jednej strony dotarłby na święta do domu, co prawda z opóźnieniem, ale jednak. Jednak z drugiej strony nie znał Harry’ego, nic o nim nie wiedział, oprócz tego, jak ma na imię i skąd pochodzi. Ryzykować czy nie?

\- Więc?

\- W porządku – westchnął – zaryzykuję.

\- Świetnie – krzyknął, klaszcząc w dłonie. Wiedział, że zareagował zbyt entuzjastycznie, jednak nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że cieszył się z decyzji szatyna.

Jeszcze pół godziny spędzili w lotniskowej kawiarni, nim skierowali się na parking, gdzie stał samochód Stylesa. W tym czasie zdążyli się trochę więcej dowiedzieć o sobie nawzajem. Jak się okazało, Harry miał 21 lat i studiował na wydziale Nauk Fizycznych. Dorabiał sobie na siłowni, jako recepcjonista, chociaż nie musiał tego robić, bo jak powiedział, jego rodzina miała kasę. Mimo to, chciał się od nich chociaż trochę uwolnić. Miał starszą siostrę – Gemmę, która aktualnie mieszkała w Londynie. Jego rodzice byli rozwiedzeni i lata temu stracił kontakt z ojcem. A jego matka mieszkała w Holmes Chapel z jego ojczymem. Nie był jednak zbyt chętny, aby coś więcej powiedzieć o swojej rodzinie. Dlatego Louis nie naciskał. Zresztą on sam podał tylko podstawowe informacje na swój temat, nie zagłębiając się w szczegóły za bardzo.

Kiedy ich kubki były puste, ubrali się zabierając swoje torby podróżne i kierując się do wyjścia.

*****

\- Nie będzie cię dzisiaj tatusiu? – był pewny, że jego mały synek jest w tej chwili bliski łez.

\- Przepraszam kochanie, nie uda mi się. Ale zrobię wszystko co mogę, aby na święta być w domu.

\- Ale obiecałeś – teraz słyszał jak maluch szlocha.

\- Wiem, ale tutaj pada bardzo dużo śniegu i samoloty nie latają.

\- Tak dawno cię nie było w domu tatusiu – płakał – Tęsknię za tobą.

\- Ja za tobą również, robaczku – szatyn czuł, jak i jego kłują łzy w oczy.

\- Ale obiecujesz, że będziesz na święta? – słyszał, jak Aaron pociąga noskiem.

\- Obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, aby być w domu – zapewnił chłopca.

\- Dobrze. Kocham cię tatusiu.

\- Ja ciebie też – poczekał, aż usłyszy dźwięk przerwanego połączenia, nim sam odłożył swój telefon. Ułożył się wygodnie na fotelu pasażera i wbił wzrok w przednią szybę. Od pół godziny stali z Harrym w korku. Widać nie tylko oni wpadli na pomysł, aby wrócić do domu samochodem. Dodatkowo ciągle sypiący śnieg, tworzył coraz większe zaspy, które również nie ułatwiały podróżowania. Louis wiedział, że daleko dzisiaj nie zajadą, jeśli samochody nie ruszą. Chciał by zajechali jak najdalej, nim zostaną zmuszeni szukać noclegu. Miał również nadzieję, że śnieg skończy sypać, w innym wypadku, nie wiadomo, czy będą jutro mogli ruszyć w dalszą podróż.

\- Maluch bardzo był rozczarowany?

\- Niestety – westchnął.

\- Żona na pewno go pocieszy – wypalił, nie bardzo zastanawiając się nad tym co mówi.

\- Żona? – szatyn zmarszczył brwi.

\- Dziewczyna?

\- Oh – dopiero teraz do Louisa dotarło – Um, nie mam nikogo. Moja matka się nim opiekuje – wyjaśnił.

\- Przepraszam – lekko się zawstydził, czując jak jego policzki robią się czerwone – W sumie, nie powinienem o to pytać.

\- To w porządku – wzruszył ramionami – Nie wstydzę się tego co się stało. Kocham Aarona, więc jakim byłbym rodzicem, gdybym się wstydził własnego dziecka i tego jak ono powstało. Zwłaszcza, że to była moja wina, że dopuściłem, aby to się stało.

\- Jesteś dzielny, że zdecydowałeś się na to – położył dłoń na kolanie szatyna, delikatnie je ściskając – Nawet jeśli masz pomoc, to duże wyzwanie być samotnym rodzicem. Na ogół podejmują się tego matki. Jednak w twoim przypadku było inaczej, więc to ona powinna się wstydzić.

\- Yhm…tak – mruknął. Harry zauważył, że coś jest nie tak i skarcił się w myślach, domyślając się, że przez swoje paplanie bez sensu znowu powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego.

\- Znowu powiedziałem coś nie tak, prawda? Nie powinienem wspominać o mamie Aarona, no nie? – pojawił się u niego słowotok – Przepraszam, czasami za dużo mówię i wtedy niekoniecznie zastanawiam się, nad tym jakie słowa wylatują z moich ust – w ogóle nie zwracał uwagi na szatyna, który próbował mu przerwać – Jakbym gadał coś nieodpowiedniego i bez sensu, po prostu każ mi się zamknąć.

\- Harry – zielonooki w końcu przestał mówić, dzięki czemu Louis mógł zabrać głos – Nie jestem zły za to. Wiem, że to rzadkość, że to ojciec zajmuje się dzieckiem, więc nie dziwię się twojej ciekawości. Po prostu rzadko o tym rozmawiam, wiec nie jestem przyzwyczajony. I tak dla jasności, Aaron nie ma i nigdy nie miał matki. To ja go urodziłem.

\- Co? – takiej odpowiedzi się nie spodziewał. Dobrze, że aktualnie stali w miejscu, bo w innym wypadku, mogłoby się to nie najlepiej skończyć.

\- Um…jestem nosicielem – poruszył się na fotelu, drapiąc po policzku. Widać było, że nie czuje się komfortowo o tym mówić – Nie wiedziałem o tym, dopóki nie okazało się, że jestem w ciąży.

\- Oh! Słyszałem o tym, ale nigdy nie miałem z kimś takim styczności – powiedział i chwilę później dotarł do niego sens własnych słów – To znaczy, nie odbierz tego źle. Nie uważam, cię za dziwaka, czy coś…

\- Spokojnie Harry – musiał przyznać, że spanikowany i gadający jak nakręcony Harry, był dość zabawny – Rozumiem.

\- W porządku – przytaknął, przygryzając lekko wargę. Louis nie wiedział czemu, ale nie potrafił oderwać do niej wzroku. Cóż Harry był gorący i to bardzo, a on nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz z kimś był – Powinniśmy zacząć rozglądać się za jakimś noclegiem. Daleko nie zajedziemy, a jest coraz później.

\- Oby tylko przestało padać – Louis uważnie przyglądał się niebu, z którego ciągle sypały duże płatki śniegu – W przeciwnym razie, rano możemy mieć problem z kontynuowaniem podróży.

Harry jedynie cicho przytaknął, skupiając się na drodze, kiedy akurat samochody przed nim ruszyły. W korku jechali jeszcze około godziny, kiedy postanowili się zatrzymać w niewielkim, przydrożnym pensjonacie w Cammachmore. Po tym, jak Stylesowi udało się odnaleźć miejsce, gdzie mógł zaparkować, wysiedli z pojazdu biorąc swoje torby i skierowali się do wejście. Uderzyło w nich ciepło i przyjemny zapach piernika. Niewielki hol był skromnie, ale pięknie przystrojony przez świąteczne łańcuchy i niewielką choinkę. W kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień i zachęcał, aby przy nim usiąść z kubkiem herbaty lub gorącej czekolady. Za kontuarem stała kobieta w średnim wieku. Na jej lekko pomarszczonej twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech, kiedy wpatrywała się w zbliżającą się dwójkę chłopaków. Jej siwiejące włosy były krótkie i podtrzymywane czerwoną opaską, ubrana była świąteczny, zielone sweter.

\- Witam, w czym mogę pomóc?

\- Chcielibyśmy wynająć do jutra pokój dla dwóch osób – odpowiedział grzecznie Harry, podczas gdy Louis stał obok niego, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Już sprawdzam, co da się zrobić – spojrzała na ekran komputera, wystukując coś na klawiaturze – Przykro mi, ale mamy tylko jeden pokój jednoosobowy.

\- Nie ma nic innego? – Louis chciał się upewnić. Był zmęczony i nie miał ochoty szukać gdzie indziej.

\- Przykro mi, to ostatni pokój – widać było, że naprawdę jest jej z tego powodu przykro – Możemy jednak dołożyć tam rozkładane łóżko – zasugerowała.

\- Bierzemy – krzyknęli równocześnie.

\- Świetnie – klasnęła w dłonie. Chłopcy podali jej swoje dane, nim ona dała im klucz do pokoju, informując, że zaraz ktoś przyniesie im łóżko i świeży komplet pościeli oraz, że ich bufet jest czynny jeszcze przez godzinę. Podziękowali jej i oddalili się w kierunku schodów.

*****

Jedynym źródłem światła była lampka nocna i kolorowe światełka, zawieszone przy oknie. Z za zamkniętych drzwi łazienki dochodził dźwięk lejącej się wody. Harry właśnie brał prysznic. Louis z kolei stał przy oknie, obserwując, cały czas sypiący śnieg.

Po tym jak zanieśli torby do pokoju, wrócili na dół i skierowali się do bufetu. O tej porze nie było tam wiele osób, więc szybko znaleźli stolik. Nie chcąc długo czekać zamówili kanapki z kurczakiem i sałatkę, oraz herbatę i po skonsumowaniu posiłku, zmęczeni wrócili do swojego pokoju.

\- Chyba śnieg powoli przestaje padać – stwierdził, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi, świadczących o tym, że Harry opuścił łazienkę. Odwrócił głowę w jego stronę i zamarł. Styles stał tam, zakryty jedynie białym ręcznikiem, który miał przepasany w biodrach i dodatkowo podtrzymywał go ręką, aby mieć pewność, że nie spadnie. Louis nie mógł oderwać wzroku od jego mięśni brzucha i silnych ramion, od jego całego, gorącego ciała.

\- Um…przepraszam – zawstydził się lekko – Zapomniałem czystych ubrań.

\- W porządku – ponownie wyjrzał za okno, czując jak jego policzki zaczynają piec. Gdy tylko Harry ponownie zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, podszedł do łóżka, opadając na nie. Był zmęczony i czuł, jak jego powieki powoli opadają. Wybudził go głos Stylesa.

\- Nie musisz spać na rozkładanym łóżku. Możesz wziąć to drugie – stał nad Louisem, przyglądając mu się z góry.

\- To jest w porządku. Jest mi wygodnie – mruczał cicho, nie będąc w stanie głośniej mówić.

\- Na pewno?

\- Tak – uniósł się na łokciach i powoli usiadł na łóżku – Po za tym jest ono trochę mniejsze i nie jestem pewny pomieściłbyś się całym. Nogi mogłyby ci wystawać.

\- W porządku – ustąpił, kładąc się na łóżku obok. Ułożyli się wygodnie na łóżkach, okrywając kołdrą, kiedy telefon szatyna się rozświetlił. Sięgnął po niego, a jego twarz rozświetlił szeroki uśmiech, kiedy otworzył wiadomość.

\- Dobre wieści?

Louis zamiast odpowiedzi, odwrócił w jego stronę ekran telefonu. Zobaczył zdjęcie małego chłopca – zapewne Aarona. Spał na stosie poduszek, koło choinki. Miał na sobie granatową piżamę z białymi gwiazdkami. Na małe stópki były naciągnięte grube, czerwone skarpety, a z pod czapki mikołaja wystawały blond loczki.

\- Jest podobny do ciebie – stwierdził.

\- Tak – westchnął szczęśliwie – Po Dereku ma tylko włosy – odłożył telefon i wygodnie ułożył się na łóżku – Był dwa lata straszy ode mnie – zaczął mówić. Sam nie wiedział, czemu to robi, ale czuł taką potrzebę – Imponował mi, zresztą tak jak pozostałym uczniom naszej szkoły. Kapitan szkolnej drużyny piłki nożnej, jeden z najlepszych graczy, bardzo dobry uczeń. Nie mogłem uwierzyć, kiedy okazało się, że jest mną zainteresowany. Myślałem, że mnie kocha, sam mnie o tym zapewniał, kłamał. Zerwał ze mną, kiedy dowiedział się, że jestem w ciąży. Uznał, że nie ma możliwości, aby to było jego dziecko. Stwierdził, że go zdradzam, wyzywając mnie od dziwek – pomimo tego, że jego uczucie do Dereka już dawno minęło, wciąż czuł ból, przypominając sobie to wydarzenie – Miał jednak na tyle przyzwoitości, aby zachować to dla siebie. Niedługo później wyjechał z rodziną do Liverpoolu. Moja mama jednak tego tak nie chciała zostawić i wywalczyła alimenty. Ja początkowo nie chciałem. Po tym jak mnie potraktował, uznałem, że nie chcę nic od niego. Jednak mama przekonała mnie mówiąc, że te pieniądze nie są dla mnie, tylko dla Aarona. Otworzyłem konto, na które są wpłacane i kiedy mój syn będzie pełnoletni, mam zamiar mu je przekazać – przez cały ten czas leżał na plecach, wpatrując się w sufit.

\- Nigdy się z nim nie spotkał?

\- Raz, kiedy się urodził. Jego rodzice, mimo wszystko, chcieli mieć kontakt z wnukiem i przyjechał razem z nimi. Jednak od tego momentu nie kontaktował się z nami. Z tego co wiem, wkrótce ma brać ślub, a jego narzeczona spodziewa się dziecka – nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że w jego głosy wyczuwalny był żal. I Harry chyba to wyłapał.

\- Jesteś o to zły?

\- Dobrze, że znalazł szczęście, ale skoro może być ojcem dla tego dzieci, to czemu nie mógł być dla Aarona? – poczuł jak łzy kłują go w oczy – Nie mówię, że miał z nami mieszkać, być ze mną. Nie chcę tego, chcę tylko, aby był ojcem dla mojego syna. Nawet nie wiesz jak boli, kiedy Aaron pyta się mnie o drugiego tatę, a ja nie wiem co mu odpowiedzieć. Bo przecież nie powiem mu, że ojciec go nie chcę – teraz już nie ukrywał łez, a jego głos się trząsł.

Harry wyciągnął rękę, odszukując w ciemności dłoń szatyna i lekko ją ścisnął.

\- Ja mogę być jego drugim tatą – zażartował, mając nadzieję, że chociaż trochę rozchmurzy Louisa.

\- Ledwo się znamy, a już proponujesz takie rzeczy? – zaśmiał się, pociągając cicho nosem.

\- Czemu nie? Uwielbiam dzieci – ciągnął to dalej – Będę najlepszym tatą na świecie.

\- Chyba zaraz po mnie – zachichotał, a łzy już dawno przestały płynąć – Dziękuję Harry.

*****

Rano Louisa obudziły przyjemne, smaczne wręcz zapachy. Czuł herbatę, bekon i naleśniki, poczuł ssanie w żołądku, by chwilę później wydostało się z niego głośne burczenie. Uchylił powieki, kiedy usłyszał chichot. Musiał zmrużyć oczy, kiedy jasne światło było zbyt mocne i raziło go. Chwilę później jednak się przyzwyczaił i dostrzegł Harry’ego, który siedział na swoim łóżku, wpatrując się w szatyna. Obok leżała taca ze śniadaniem.

\- Dzień dobry – mruknął, odwracając się na plecy i przeciągając.

\- Hej – szeroki uśmiech zdobił jego twarz – Załatwiłem nam śniadanie do pokoju – wskazał dłonią na tacę – źródło wspaniałych zapachów.

\- Miło – usiadł na łóżku, przecierając oczy, a Harry nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. W tej chwili Louis wyglądał jak uroczy kociak – zaspana twarz i roztrzepane włosy. Podsunął się do tyłu, opierając o ścianę i wyciągnął ręce w kierunku Stylesa, aby podał mu tacę.

\- Jakie wymagania – prychnął w żarcie, jednak podał mu śniadanie – Zachowujesz się jak księżniczka – zachichotał.

\- Jeśli już to książę – wytknął mu język.

\- Księżniczka, to ja tu odgrywam rolę księcia – oznajmił wracając na miejsce i sięgając po swoją tackę.

\- Kto tak zarządził?

\- Ja – wypiął pierś – Przyniosłem ci śniadanie. Zdobyłem pożywienie, a tym zajmują się mężczyźni – Louis słysząc to, wypluł sok, który właśnie pił.

\- Skończ, bo zaczynasz bredzić – wykrztusił, wycierając brodę ręką.

\- Jak możesz – udał oburzenie - Udowodnię ci, że to ja tu jestem księciem – wystawił język szatynowi.

\- Czekam – sięgnął po widelec i odkroił kawałek naleśnika, wkładając go do ust.

Po smacznym i sytym śniadaniu, ubrali się i spakowali swoje rzeczy. Pożegnali się z Margaret – uroczą, starszą recepcjonistką i właścicielką tego miejsca. Na szczęście w nocy śnieg przestał padać i choć ciągle zalegał na poboczach i trawnikach, to drogi były odśnieżone. Były duże szanse, że dzisiaj dotrą do domu.

Harry sięgnął po obie torby, nim Louis zdążył zabrać swoją. Następnie pognał do samochodu, wrzucając je do bagażnika i otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera, czekając na szatyna. Tomlinson roześmiał się, widząc poczynania zielonookiego. Pokręcił głową, nie wierząc w to co się dzieje, jednak podszedł do samochodu zajmując swoje miejsce.

\- Nie wierzę – był roześmiany, a jego oczy błyszczały. Dookoła widniały zmarszczki, które Harry uwielbiał.

\- Mówiłem, że ci udowodnię – zamknął drzwi i obiegł auto, zajmując miejsce za kierownicą.

\- To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy – Louis odwrócił się lekko w kierunku Stylesa.

\- Zawsze coś – wzruszył ramionami i odpalił silnik.

*****

Podczas dalszej podróży towarzyszył im bardzo dobry humor. Samochód wypełniały rozmowy, żarty, śmiechy i głośny śpiew, kiedy w radiu leciała piosenka, którą lubili. Wydawało się, że będzie dobrze i uda mi się w późnych godzinach wieczornych dojechać do domów. Drogi ciągle były zakorkowane, jednak pojazdy przesuwały się znacznie szybciej niż dzień wcześniej. Przejeżdżając przez Perth, postanowili zatrzymać się, aby skorzystać z toalety i coś zjeść. Około godziny później byli z powrotem w samochodzie i jechali główną drogą, chcąc wyjechać z miasta. Cały czas towarzyszył im dobre humory. Do czasu.

Nagle cos strzeliło pod maską samochodu, zapaliła się kontrolka akumulatora i chwilę później samochód zaczął zwalniać. Przejeżdżali akurat koło sklepu, więc Harry szybko skręcił na parking, aby móc sprawdzić co się dzieje i nie blokować ruchu na drodze.

\- Co się stało? – Louisowi nie podobało się to. Bał się co to może oznaczać dla dalszej podróży.

\- Nie wiem – pokręcił głową – Zaraz sprawdzę – wysiadł z samochodu i chwilę później zniknął za maską samochodu.

Louis w tym czasie siedział na swoim miejscu nerwowo ruszając nogą i bawiąc się zamkiem od kurtki. Bał się, że może nie wrócić do domu na święta, a tego nie chciał. Musiał wrócić, musiał dotrzeć do synka, który czekał na niego. Miał nadzieję, że Harry będzie miał dla niego dobre wieści. Nie było tak.

\- To chyba pasek klinowy – powiedział, kiedy wsiadł do samochodu, pocierając zmarznięte ręce – Bez mechanika się nie obejdzie

\- Powiedz, że żartujesz – Louis miał nadzieję, że za chwilę Styles zacznie się śmiać. Tak jednak nie było.

\- Przykro mi – pokręcił głową – Poczekaj tu, podejdę do sklepu, może będą mieć numer do mechanika.

\- Zgoda – przytaknął, bo co miał zrobić. Mógł się jedynie modlić, że znajdą mechanika, który szybko upora się z problemem.

Trzydzieści minut później obok nich zjawiła się laweta. Wysiedli z pojazdu, aby porozmawiać z mechanikiem, który przyjechał. Przed nimi stanął młody chłopak, prawdopodobnie w ich wieku. Miał lekki zarost na twarzy i szare oczy.

\- Cześć, jestem Andy – przedstawił się – Co się stało?

\- Podejrzewam, że pasek klinowy poszedł – wyjaśnił Harry, podchodząc do samochodu i otwierając maskę samochodu. Andy podszedł do auta, zaglądając pod maskę. Chwilę później wyprostował się spoglądając na Stylesa.

\- Miałeś rację – potwierdził jego przypuszczenia.

\- Naprawisz to? I ile to potrwa?

\- Cóż – podrapał się po policzku, niepewnie spoglądając na Louisa i Harry’ego, po czym znów zerknął na samochód – Postaram się, aby najpóźniej rano był gotowy – odpowiedział, marszcząc drzwi.

\- Rano? – Louisowi nie podobało się to co usłyszał. Przecież jutro są święta, musi rano być w domu – Nie da się wcześniej?

\- Postaram się, ale będzie ciężko. Nie jesteście jedynymi, którzy mają problemy z samochodem, dzisiaj.

\- W porządku, rozumiem – Harry skinął głową. Chciał, aby Louis dotarł do synka, jednak nie chciał się zbyt szybko rozstawać z szatynem, więc nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że odrobinę ucieszył się z tej informacji.

\- Możecie pojechać ze mną do warsztatu – zaproponował – Niedaleko znajduje się hotel, moglibyście się tam zatrzymać.

\- Jasne, dzięki.

Po tym, jak pomogli Andy’emu załadować samochód na lawetę, pojechali z nim pod warsztat. Tam Harry podał mu swój numer telefonu, aby mógł się skontaktować, kiedy auto będzie do odbioru. Pokazał im również kierunek, w który powinni iść, aby znaleźć hotel. Pomimo tego, że nie było to daleko, chodniki były zasypane śniegiem, przez co ich droga trwała dłużej. W końcu jednak stanęli przed wejściem do hotelu. Weszli do środka i Louis od razu chciał się wycofać. Na zewnątrz nie było tego aż tak widać, jednak teraz, w środku, mógł zobaczyć jak elegancko i bogato urządzony był ten hotel.

\- Harry – zatrzymał się, chwytając Stylesa za ramię.

\- Co się stało? – zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w szatyna. Nie wiedział o co może mu chodzić.

\- Może poszukamy innego hotelu?

\- Czemu?

\- Um…wiesz, wydaje mi się, że dla mnie tu będzie za drogo – wyjaśnił. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale czuł się z tego powodu zawstydzony.

\- Oh… - dopiero teraz do niego dotarło – To…nie musisz się tym martwić, ja zapłacę.

\- Nie mogę ci na to pozwolić – pokręcił przecząco głową.

\- Lou, na zewnątrz jest mnóstwo śniegu i potwornie zimno – próbował przekonać szatyna – Ja zapłacę, stać mnie.

\- Harry…

\- Louis, proszę cię – chwycił dłoń chłopaka i pociągnął go w kierunku recepcji – Mam pieniądze, stać mnie, a raczej moją rodzinę.

\- Myślałem, że sam się utrzymujesz – wyraźnie pamiętał, jak zielonooki mu mówił, że chciał się uniezależnić od rodziców.

\- Bo tak jest, jednak ciągle mam konto, którym się posługiwałem nim zaczął sam na siebie zarabiać. Rodzice już na niego nie wpłacają pieniędzy co nie znaczy, że jest puste. Ciągle mam tam sporą sumkę, którą udało mi się zaoszczędzić, kiedy jeszcze byłem sponsorowany przez rodziców. Trzymam je na czarną godzinę – wzruszył ramionami - Nigdy nic nie wiadomo.

\- Tym bardziej nie mogę – próbował zatrzymać Stylesa, jednak ten był silniejszy.

\- Daj spokój Louis – zatrzymał się dopiero przy kontuarze – Nie masz się o co martwić. Uwierz mi, opłacenie ci pobytu tutaj, nie narobi szkody moim oszczędnościom – widział niepewność w niebieskich oczach szatyna, ale dostrzegł również rezygnację. Wiedział, że wygrał.

\- W porządku – zgodził się, wywołując tym samym szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Harry’ego.

*****

Opadł na jedno z łóżek, głęboko wzdychając. Był zmęczony już tym wszystkim. Teraz powinien być w domu i bawić się ze swoim synem, zamiast tego siedział w hotelu, czekając aż samochód zostanie naprawiony. Dodatkowo dzisiaj była wigilia i…

\- Świetne urodziny – mruknął z przekąsem.

\- Masz dzisiaj urodziny? – Harry stał przy drugim łóżku, na którym leżała jego otwarta torba – Dlaczego nic nie mówiłeś?

\- To nic wielkiego – podniósł się do siadu, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Jak to nic wielkiego? – oburzył się, nie rozumiał dlaczego on w ten sposób do tego podchodzi – To twoje urodziny.

\- I wigilia – mruknął – Zawsze moja rodzina bardziej interesowała się tym, że to święta niż moje urodziny.

\- To trochę smutne – usiadł obok szatyna.

\- Przyzwyczaiłem się – uniósł głowę lekko się uśmiechając i spoglądając w zielone oczy – Idę wziąć prysznic by się ogrzać, trochę zmarzłem – podniósł się i sięgnął po swoją torbę, chcąc znaleźć czystą bieliznę i dresy.

\- Zamówię herbatę czy wolisz czekoladę? – zaproponował Harry, obserwując Louisa.

\- Herbata wystarczy, dzięki – uśmiechnął się do niego, nim zniknął za drzwiami.

Harry w tym czasie wyszedł z pokoju i skierował się do recepcji. Chciał mieć pewność, że Louis nie usłyszy jego rozmowy. Na szczęście udało mu się wrócić nim szatyn wyszedł z łazienki, dzięki czemu uniknął tłumaczenia się.

Po tym, jak Louis zwolnił łazienkę, Harry zajął jego miejsce. W tym czasie przynieśli do pokoju herbatę dla Tomlinsona i gorącą czekoladę dla Stylesa, oraz kilka pierniczków. Ułożył wszystko na szafce nocnej, pomiędzy łóżkami i wygodnie rozsiadając się na miękkim materacu, włączył telewizor. Aktualnie leciała „To właśnie miłość”, więc postanowił ją zostawić. Kilka minut późnił dołączył do niego Harry, z tym, że zamiast usiąść na swoim łóżku, zajął miejsce przy szatynie.

\- A ty gdzie? – powiedział z udawaną pretensją, mimo to przesunął się robiąc miejsce obok siebie.

\- Cicho – mruknął – Mam ochotę się poprzytulać – owinął ramią dookoła Louisa, przyciągając go do siebie – Lubię się przytulać, zwłaszcza w świąteczne wieczory.

Louis nic więcej nie powiedział. Pozwoli by zielonooki go obejmował i sam ułożył swoją głowę na jego ramieniu. Musiał przyznać, że było to przyjemne. Dawno nikogo nie miał i zapomniał już jak to jest, móc się przytulić do drugiej osoby i wspólnie oglądać telewizję.

Film zbliżał się do końca, kiedy w pokoju ponownie rozbrzmiało pukanie. Harry zerwał się z łóżka co zaskoczyło Tomlinsona i pognał do drzwi. Uchylił je lekko, wyglądając na korytarz, nim otworzył szerzej drzwi i wpuścił do środka młodą dziewczynę, która pracowała w obsłudze hotelowej. Przed sobą pchała wózek, zakryty obrusem, na którym znajdowały się pokrywki oraz kieliszki i wiaderko z lodem, w którym leżała butelka wina.

\- Harry, co to? – miał nadzieję, że chłopak nie zrobił tego o czym myślał. Nie to, aby nie chciał miło spędzić swoich urodzin, jednak nie chciał, aby Styles wydawał na niego więcej pieniędzy. Wystarczyło, że płaci za pokój.

\- Będziemy świętować twoje urodziny – odpowiedział, zamykając drzwi za dziewczyną.

\- Po co? Wiesz, że nie musiałeś – obserwował, jak zielonooki umieszcza wózek pomiędzy ich łóżkami.

\- Wiem i właśnie dlatego nie zabrałem cię na dół do restauracji – uniósł pokrywki, odsłaniając talerze, na których leżało pięknie pachnące danie – Domyśliłem się, że uciekniesz do pokoju – wystawił w jego kierunku język – Mam nadzieję, że będzie smaczne, poprosiłem, aby szef kuchni przygotował danie z którego jest najbardziej dumny – sięgnął po butelkę wina, otwierając ją i nalewając płyn do kieliszków. Zajął miejsce po drugiej stronie, na swoim łóżku i spojrzał na twarzy szatyna. Uśmiech od razu zniknął z jego ust, kiedy ujrzał wyraz twarzy Louisa.

\- Lou, coś nie tak? – to miała być miła kolacja urodzinowa dla Tomlinsona, jednak póki co ten wydawał się być czymś zasmucony.

\- Um…bo wiesz…to miło, co zrobiłeś, ale ja nie jem mięsa – spuścił wzrok, spoglądając na swój talerz, gdzie leżała pierś z kaczki w sosie żurawinowym.

\- Co? O mój Boże, Lou przepraszam – zaczął panikować. Jak mógł się nie dowiedzieć co chłopak je, a czego nie? Dlaczego o tym nie pomyślał? Przerwał to, kiedy zauważył, że szatyn zaczyna się śmiać – Co?

\- Żartowałem – uspokoił się lekko, aby móc coś powiedzieć – Rano jadłem bekon, a kiedy się zatrzymaliśmy w barze, jadłem kanapkę z indyka – zdążył powiedzieć, nim ponownie wybuchł śmiechem opadając plecami na łóżko.

\- Ty mały, wredny skrzacie! – krzyknął i rzucił się na Tomlinsona.

\- To twoja kara, za to – wskazał palcem na wózek z kolacją.

\- A to twoja kara – zaczął łaskotać chłopaka, który wił się na łóżku i głośno śmiał.

\- Ha-Harry sta-starczy – próbował walczyć z zielonookim, ale ten był większy i silniejszy.

\- Co masz powiedzieć?

\- P-proszę – sapnął.

\- Nie, co masz powiedzieć? – naciskał na szatyna.

\- Prze-przepraszam.

\- Głośniej – nie odpuszczał.

\- Przepraszam! – krzyknął głośniej, odpychając od siebie chłopaka. Zaskoczony Stylesa spadł z łóżka, ciągnąc za sobą Louisa, który teraz leżał na jego klatce piersiowej. Nagle ich twarze były wyjątkowo blisko siebie, a oni zapomnieli na moment o otaczającym ich świcie, wpatrując się w swoje oczy. Harry nawet nie wiedział kiedy, wyciągnął swoją dłoń i dotknął twarzy Louisa. Przesunął swoje zielone spojrzenie na wąskie wargi szatyna i w tym momencie wyjątkowo pragnął ich skosztować. Przysunął swoją twarz bliżej, a ich usta prawie się stykały, kiedy szatyn przerwał tę chwilę.

\- Zaraz jedzenie wystygnie – zniszczył panujący nastrój. Odepchnął się od podłogi i wstał. Zajął swoje wcześniejsze miejsce, czekając aż Harry wróci na swoje.

Na początku jedli w ciszy, lekko niezręcznej ciszy, na szczęście chwilę później ona zniknęła. Zaczęli rozmawiać, czemu towarzyszyły żarty i śmiech. Zapomnieli o sytuacji sprzed kilku minut.

\- Dziękuję, Harry – dopił resztkę wina ze swoje kieliszka i odłożył go na wózek. Harry odsunął go – To było bardzo dobre.

\- W takim razie, co powiesz na deser? – spojrzał na Louisa.

\- Harry – jęknął, chociaż na jego twarzy gościł uśmiech – Czuje się zażenowany.

\- Czemu?

\- Płacisz za pokój, za posiłek, teraz jeszcze deser – mówił, machając przy tym ręką.

\- Louis, dzisiaj są twoje urodziny – mówił, jakby tłumaczył coś małemu dziecku – Zasłużyłeś, aby ten dzień był jak najlepszy dla ciebie. A teraz zamknij oczy i nie podglądaj.

Nieufnie spojrzał na Stylesa, zastanawiając się co takiego wymyślił chłopak, ale ostateczni zrobił to o co został poproszony. Słyszał jak Harry hałasuje kubełkiem z lodem oraz jak odpala zapałki. Zastanawiał się o co chodzi. Zielonooki zbliżył się do niego i poczuł, jak materac jego łóżka ugina się pod ciężarem drugiej osoby.

\- Wszystkiego najlepszego, Lou – Harry pocałował szatyna w policzek, czym zaskoczył siebie, jak i solenizanta. Chłopak, jednak zapomniał o tym, kiedy otworzył oczy i zobaczył przed sobą tort, na którym paliło się 21 świeczek.

\- Co? Ale…jak?

\- Kiedy zamawiałem kolację, zapytałem się, czy jest szansa, aby załatwili dla mnie tort. Zgodzili się i oto on. A teraz pomyśl życzenie i dmuchaj – popędził szatyna.

Louis przymknął oczy, nabierając powietrza w płuca i wypuścił je, zdmuchując płomienie.

\- Kroimy, czy jemy z tacy? - Harry położył tort na łóżku i zaczął wyciągać z niego świeczki.

\- Taca, jest ok – Louis pokiwał głową. Harry wrócił do wózka, odkładając świeczki i biorąc widelczyki do tortu oraz dwa kieliszki, a do drugiej dłoni kubełek z szampanem.

\- Czy ty próbujesz mnie upić? – uniósł brew.

\- Oczywiście, a później zgwałcić – powiedział – To było moim planem od samego początku – podał Louisowi kieliszki i wziął się za otwieranie butelki.

\- Os… - nim szatyn zdążył dokończyć, korek wyleciał, a część zawartości wylądowała na jego łóżku – Zalałeś mi łóżko.

\- Wyschnie – wzruszył ramionami, rozlewając alkohol do kieliszków.

\- Ale będzie śmierdzieć. Śpię w twoim – zarządził, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

\- Dla mnie to nie problem – puścił oczko do mniejszego chłopaka.

\- Ale ty śpisz tutaj – wskazał łóżko, na którym siedzieli.

\- Zapomnij – wyszczerzył się, wbijając widelczyk do tortu. Zaczęli wspólnie zajadać się słodkim ciastem, popijając go szampanem. Zjedli połowę, uznając, że mają już dość i czas się położyć. W między czasie zadzwonił Andy informując ich, że samochód jest gotowy i rano, będzie na nich w czekał w warsztacie, by go mogli go odebrać.

Odłożyli resztki ciasta oraz pustą butelkę po szampanie i kieliszki, na wózek. Czuli jak w ich głowach szumiało od alkoholu, a ich wzrok był lekko zamazany. Louis skierował się do łóżka Harry’ego, zakopując się w miękkiej kołdrze. Chwilę później, obok pojawił się zielonooki, przysuwając się do szatyna obejmując go w pasie.

\- A ty, co robisz? – próbował odepchnąć od siebie chłopaka, jednak jego chwyt był silniejszy.

\- Śpię – mruknął w kark Tomlinsona, wysyłając tym przyjemny dreszcz w dół kręgosłupa.

\- Ale nie tu – szturchał Harry’ego łokciem, chcąc, aby ten się odsunął.

\- To moje łóżko – stwierdził, zacieśniając uścisk na Louisie.

\- Nie, odkąd zalałeś moje szampanem – zaczął się wiercić w ramionach chłopaka.

\- Cicho, tu spokojnie się zmieścimy, jeśli będziemy spać przytuleni – mówił, ciągle trzymając Tommo – I wolałbym, abyś się uspokoił i inaczej zaraz cię zgwałcę – to miał być żart, jednak głos zielonookiego na to nie wskazywał.

\- Co? – przestał się wiercić, przekręcając głowę, by móc spojrzeć na Harry’ego. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że dociska swój tyłek, do krocza chłopaka, który zaczął robić się twardy. Poczuł, jak jego policzki stają się gorące i mógł się założyć, że wyglądał teraz jak pomidor. Jednak pomimo tego, że czuł się lekko zażenowany, musiał przyznać, że czuł, jak i w nim wzrasta podniecenie. I w tej chwili nie wiedział, czy to wina wypitego alkoholu, który krążył w jego ciele, czy kilkumiesięcznej posuchy, jednak w tym momencie to go nie obchodziło. Leżał w ramionach gorącego faceta i jedyne o czym mógł myśleć, to nagie ciało Harry’ego nad nim.

Odwrócił się w ramionach zielonookiego, i nim ten zdążył zapytać, o co chodzi, Louis zamknął jego usta w pocałunku.

*****

Z przyjemnego snu, wyrwał go irytujący dźwięk budzika. W tym momencie miał ochotę sięgnąć po telefon, gdziekolwiek on był i wyrzucić przez okno. Kto w ogóle włączył ten budzik, aby zaczął wyć o tak wczesnej porze? Nie miał ochoty wstawać. Było mu ciepło i miękko, jedyne o czym marzył, to ponowny sen. Niestety nie było to możliwe. Poczuł, jak coś, a raczek ktoś się za nim porusza. Potrzebował chwili, aby zorientować się, że to Harry. I to wywołało napływ wspomnień z nocy.

\- Lou – głos Stylesa był głęboki i zachrypnięty od snu – Musimy wstawać – westchnął siadając na łóżku – Andy będzie na nas czekał. Tak po za tym, dzień dobry – odwrócił głowę uśmiechając się do szatyna, nim nachylił się i złożył pocałunek na jego ustach. Louis zesztywniał na ten gest, jednak Harry tego nie zauważył. Podniósł się z łóżka i, nie przejmując ubraniem bielizny, ruszył do łazienki.

Louis narzucił na twarz poduszkę, jęcząc w nią. Chciał, aby to, co się stało, okazało się snem. Nie chciał, by to się wydarzyło. To nie powinno mieć miejsce. Nie to, żeby mu się nie podobało, wręcz przeciwnie było wspaniale. Jednak nie powinien pozwalać, aby dochodziło do takich sytuacji. Miał dziecko, musiał o nim myśleć i nie powinien sobie pozwalać na takie przygody. Nie, nie, nie!

Nadal leżał w łóżku, karcąc siebie w myślach za to co zrobił, kiedy Harry wyszedł z łazienki. Po jego ciele ciągle spływały krople wody, a wokół bioder miał owinięty ręcznik. Szatyn poczuł, jak jego usta robią się suche na ten widok.

\- Wstawaj – zarządził z uśmiechem. Harry był wyjątkowo radosny od samego rana, w przeciwieństwie do szatyna. Najwyraźniej on nie uważał, że noc była błędem. To utrudniało sprawę.

Usiadł na łóżku, obserwując zielonookiego i kiedy ten odwrócił się, pochylając na swoją torbą, Tommo owinął się kołdrą i jak najszybciej przemknął do łazienki. Uruchomił prysznic i odwrócił się do lustra, pozwalając opaść kołdrze. Jęknął w duchu widząc swoje odbicie. Jego obojczyki były praktycznie w całości pokryte czerwonymi śladami. Harry miał jakąś obsesję na ich punkcie, czy co?

Nie chcąc dłużej przyglądać się obrazowi nędzy i rozpaczy, jakim było jego własne odbicie, wszedł pod prysznic. Ciepłe krople wody lekko rozluźniły jego spięte ciało. Po dość długim prysznicu, wiedział, że musi w końcu wyjść i stawić czoła temu, co będzie się działo. Owinął ręcznik dookoła bioder i wyszedł z łazienki, przeklinając siebie w duchu, że nie pomyślał o zabraniu ubrań.

Harry był już gotowy i siedział na łóżku, czekając na Louisa. Tommo czuł się niezręcznie, kiedy zielone spojrzenie chłopaka uważnie go obserwowało, gdy wyciągał czyste ubrania z torby i wracał do łazienki, aby je założyć.

\- Gotowy? – Styles wstał z łóżka, kiedy Louis ponownie pojawił się w pokoju.

\- Tak – podszedł do torby, zamykając ją i zarzucił na ramię.

\- Świetnie. Zjemy śniadanie i pójdziemy po samochód – zbliżył się do szatyna i objął go ramieniem, prowadząc do drzwi.

\- W porządku – przyspieszył kroku, gdy tylko znaleźli się na korytarzy, aby odsunąć się od dotyku zielonookiego. Harry był lekko tym zaskoczony, ale nic nie powiedział. Zjechali na dół i skierowali się do restauracji, gdzie zamówili swoje posiłki. Harry jako pierwszy pojawił się przy stoliku i odsunął krzesło, patrząc z uśmiechem na Louisa. Dawał mu tym znać, żeby na nim usiadł. Szatyn jednak wyminął go i usiadł na drugim krześle. Zielonooki ponownie był zdziwiony zachowaniem chłopaka.

Jedli w ciszy. Harry próbował rozpocząć rozmowę, jednak, szatyn nie był skory do współpracy.

\- Lou, co się dzieje – miał dość tej dziwnej atmosfery, która panowała dookoła nich.

\- Nic – mruknął, wkładając do ust kawałek naleśnika.

\- Kłamiesz – wyszło ostrzej niż planował, jednak w tym momencie nie przejmował się tym – Czy to przez to co się wydarzyło między nami?

Louis nie odpowiedział, uporczywie wpatrując się w swój, w połowie pusty talerz. To dało zielonookiemu odpowiedź.

\- Rozumiem – mruknął. Było mu przykro. Cóż Louis podobał mu się, bardzo. Dodatkowo okazał się niesamowitą osobą i naprawdę chciałby spróbować z nim czegoś więcej, gdyby tylko ten także wyraził taką chęć.

\- Harry – spojrzał na zasmuconego chłopaka, co wywołało u niego poczucie winy. Musiał mu wytłumaczyć – to nie tak. Po prostu, nie mogę sobie pozwolić na takie wybryki – od razu pożałował swoich słów.

\- Wybryki – Styles prychnął, wpatrując się w widok za oknem, byle tylko nie spojrzeć na Tomlinsona.

\- Nie – jęknął – Źle się wyraziłem. Chodzi o to, że mam dziecko, Harry. Muszę o nim myśleć – próbował wyjaśnić, mając nadzieję, że chłopak zrozumie - Nie mogę sobie pozwalać na takie rzeczy. Po prostu, ledwo się poznaliśmy i powinienem być ostrożny. To wszystko powinno dziać się wolniej. Nie wiemy jak to się skończy – machnął ręką pomiędzy nich, aby dać znać, że chodzi o ich relację – Może będzie z tego coś więcej, może zostaniemy tylko przyjaciółmi, ale i może się zdarzyć, że po tym jak mnie odwieziesz do domu już więcej się nie spotkamy.

\- Chciałbym później też się z tobą widywać – spojrzał na szatyna, a na jego twarzy pojawił się lekki uśmiech. Złość na chłopaka minęła, rozumiał jego sytuację.

\- Ja również bym tego chciał – przygryzł lekko wargę – Po prostu przystopujmy z tym.

\- W porządku – zgodził się.

\- Czyli jest dobrze? – chciał się upewnić, że Harry na pewno nie miał do niego żalu.

\- Tak.

******

Po śniadaniu wymeldowali się z hotelu i ruszyli do warsztatu, w którym czekał już na nich Andy. Zapłacili za naprawę i żegnając się, ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Na szczęście drogi były w miarę czyste i nie było korków, więc w miarę szybko pokonali drogę. Całe szczęście niekomfortowa i napięta atmosfera, która wcześniej pomiędzy nimi panowała, zniknęła. Ich usta praktycznie się nie zamykały podczas podróży, przez większość czasu rozmawiali, płynnie zmieniając tematy, co jakiś czas przerywając to śpiewem, kiedy w radiu leciała piosenka, którą lubili.

Byli już w Doncaster i zmierzali do domu Louisa. Szatyn wiercił się z niecierpliwości i podekscytowania, nie mogąc się już doczekać, kiedy zobaczy swoją rodzinę, a szczególnie synka.

\- Lou – kątem oka zerknął na szczęśliwego chłopaka, nim ponownie wrócił spojrzeniem na ulicę.

\- Hmm? – dał znać, że słucha.

\- Wiesz, tak sobie pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy razem wrócić do Aberdeen po świętach. I tak muszę jechać samochodem, bo nie zostawię go w domu, a raźniej jechać z kimś, niż samemu. Co myślisz?

\- Jasne – wzruszył ramionami – Czemu nie.

\- Świetnie – cieszył się, że Tomlinson się zgodził. Bał się, że chłopak będzie wolał wrócić samolotem – Weź mój telefon – wskazał brodą na deskę rozdzielczą, do której przyczepione było urządzenie – i wpisz swój numer. Po świętach się dogadamy.

\- W porządku – sięgną po telefon zielonookiego i zrobił to o co został poproszony.

Piętnaście minut później zatrzymali się pod domem Louisa. Harry wysiadł za chłopakiem z samochodu i podszedł z nim do drzwi. Zatrzymali się na niewielkim gangu i Tommo spojrzał na Stylesa.

\- Czyli, widzimy się za kilka dni – Harry miał dłonie schowanie w kieszeniach i lekko kiwał się na piętach, spoglądając na niższego chłopaka.

\- Tak – przytaknął – I dziękuję, Harry.

\- Nie masz za co, świetnie spędziłem z tobą czas – przyznał szczerze.

\- Tak, ja też – zbliżył się do chłopaka i wtulił się w niego, obejmując w pasie – Do zobaczenie.

\- Do zobaczenia, Lou – pocałował głowę szatyna.

Odsunęli się od siebie i Styles skierował się do samochodu. Louis stał przy drzwiach obserwując chłopaka. Poczekał, aż pojazd zniknie z widoku, nim wszedł do domu. Odłożył torbę na ziemię i pozbył się zimowego odzienia. Ponownie zarzucając bagaż na ramię, wszedł w głąb domu nasłuchując odgłosów. Jak się okazało jego rodzina siedziała w salonie.

\- Wesołych świąt – zatrzymał się w wejściu, a na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.

\- Tata! – radosny pisk czterolatka rozbrzmiał po domu, a drobne ciało wtuliło się w nogi ojca.

*****

Zatrzymał się na podjeździe, przed dużą rezydencją. Wyłączył silnik, jednak nie wysiadł z pojazdu. Odetchnął głęboko, odchylając się lekko do tyłu i opierając głowę o zagłówek. Spojrzał na budynek, w którym się wychował. Czy mógł nazwać go domem? Niekoniecznie. Znacznie lepiej czuł się w swoim niewielkim mieszkanku, które wynajmował z dwójką kupli. Więc dlaczego tu przyjechał? By spędzić święta z rodziną? Raczej nie. W sumie po tym, jak odwołali loty, poczuł ulgę, że nie musi lecieć do Holmes Chapel i ma wytłumaczenie, by rodzice nie mieli pretensji. Gdyby nie Louis, siedziałby teraz zapewne w swoim pokoju, oglądając seriale, jedząc chińszczyznę, lub zostałby zaciągnięty przez Nialla do miejscowego schroniska dla bezdomnych, aby pomóc. I tak, to byłoby lepsze niż siedzenie tutaj. Jednak, czy żałował swojej decyzji? Nie. Cieszył się, że mógł poznać szatyna, który ciągle siedział w jego głowie i mógł mu pomóc.

Nie mógł wiecznie siedzieć w samochodzie, dlatego w końcu wysiadł z niego i, biorąc torbę, skierował się do wejścia. Nie przejmując się pukaniem, wszedł do środka. W końcu to jego dom. Ledwo przekroczył próg, a obok niego pojawił się Anthony – lokaj, który od lat pracował w jego rodzinie.

\- Witam, paniczu – skłonił się lekko, chcąc odebrać torbę Harry’ego, jednak ten mu na to nie pozwolił.

\- Wesołych świąt, Tony – uśmiechnął się ciepło, do starszego mężczyzny. Uwielbiał go, zawsze miał z nim dobry kontakt i odczuwał do niego wielki szacunek. Poniekąd był on dla niego jak ojciec.

\- Wesołych świąt, Harry – na pomarszczonej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech – Twoja rodzina właśnie zasiadła do obiadu – oznajmił.

\- Dziękuję – skinął głową, odkładają torbę na szafkę – Zostaw, sam się tym zaraz zajmę – powiedział, widząc jak mężczyzna już sięga po bagaż.

\- W porządku – skinął i odszedł w kierunku kuchni, zapewne by dopilnować wydawanych dań.

Harry z kolei ruszył do jadalni, gdzie siedzieli jego rodzice oraz Gemma ze swoim narzeczonym.

\- Wesołych świąt! – dał znać o swoim przybyciu.

\- Harry! – Gemma poderwała się z miejsca, podchodząc do brata – Myślałam, że już nie dotrzesz – mocno go przytuliła, co oddał. Uwielbiał swoją siostrę i cieszył się, że mógł ją zobaczyć.

\- Kłopoty na drodze – odpowiedział. Po tym jak się odsunęli, oboje dołączyli do pozostałych przy stole.

\- Spodziewaliśmy się, że będziesz wcześniej – głos ojczyma był chłodny. Nie zdziwiło to jednak młodego Stylesa, nie spodziewał się ciepłego powitania. Rodzice nigdy nie poświęcali mu zbyt wiele uwagi, ani nie okazywali uczuć. Za to kupowali drogie rzeczy i dawali pieniądze, myśląc, że to zastąpi dzieciom ich miłość.

\- Jak już wspominałem były problemy. Zresztą dzwoniłem do domu i poinformowałem co się dzieje – odpowiedział, kładąc serwetkę na kolana.

Podano pierwsze dania i każdy wziął się za swoją porcję. Przy stole nie było ciszy, jednak rozmowa do łatwych i przyjemnych także nie należała. Polegało to głównie na zadawaniu pytań przez Anne i Robin, i odpowiedzi pozostałej trójki. Po posiłku przenieśli się do przestronnego salonu, gdzie podano herbatę i ciastka. Wtedy zaczęło się to, czego zielonooki najbardziej się obawiał.

\- Rozmawiałem z moim przyjacielem, Marcusem Howardem – zaczął spokojnie Robin, odkładając filiżankę na spodek – Kieruje katedrą prawa w Oxsfordzie. Powiedział, że jeśli do końca roku dostarczysz papiery, od stycznia mógłbyś zacząć studia.

\- Już nie raz to mówiłem – starał się, aby jego głos i postawa wskazywały na spokój – Nie zamierzam iść na prawo. Dobrze mi tam, gdzie jestem.

\- I co ty będziesz miał po tej swojej przyrodzie i informatyce – prychnął starszy mężczyzna. Jego postawa był lekceważąca i wyśmiewcza w stosunku do młodego chłopaka.

\- Nie wasza sprawa – jego uścisk mocniej zacisnął się na filiżance.

\- Może na razie skończymy temat studiów – zainterweniowała Anne – Jest świąteczne popołudnie, to nie czas na takie rozmowy.

Harry byłby jej wdzięczny, gdyby nie to, że za tym zachowaniem chowało się coś jeszcze. Nie musiał długo czekać, aby wszystko się wyjaśniło.

\- Wiesz Harry, spotkałam ostatnio Carrie – zagadnęła kobieta. Oczywiście musiała o niej wspomnieć. Carrie była dziewczyną Harry’ego, kiedy ten jeszcze ukrywał fakt, że jest gejem. Jego rodzice ją uwielbiali i mieli nadzieję, że zostaną małżeństwem.

\- Tak, co u niej?

\- W porządku, chociaż biedaczka ciągle nie może pozbierać się po waszym rozstaniu – Styles prychnął w duchu słysząc to. Jedyne po czym nie mogła się pozbierać, to po stracie możliwości, na wejście do bogatej rodziny – Poszukuje kogoś na imprezę sylwestrową. Pomyślałam, że mógłbyś jej towarzyszyć.

\- Raczej nie – mruknął. Kątem oka widział, jak Gemma jest coraz bardziej niespokojna, tego do czego to wszystko może doprowadzić. Odłożył filiżankę, bojąc się, że w końcu ją zmiażdży w dłoni.

\- Dlaczego? – Anne zachowywała się, jakby to wszystko było dla niej nowe. Jakby nie rozumiała, że jej syn woli mężczyzn, a kobiety zupełnie go nie pociągają.

\- Mamo, dobrze wiesz, że nie wrócimy do siebie. Carrie zupełnie mnie nie interesuje. Jestem gejem! – nałożył większy nacisk na ostatnie słowo.

\- Nie bądź niedorzeczny, Harry – oburzyła się kobieta – Nie jesteś już nastolatkiem, by buntować się i robić nam na złość. Carrie to cudowna dziewczyna, byliście taką piękną parą.

\- Jasne – prychnął, zakładając ramiona na piersi.

\- Harry, już jej powiedziałam, że spędzisz z nią sylwestra – oznajmiła.

\- Ty co? – podniósł się gwałtowanie z fotela. Miał dość, czuł jak złość buzuje w jego całym ciele – Nie jestem już małym dzieckiem, abyś mną rządziła!

\- Harry, nie tak cię wychowaliśmy – także Anne była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana.

\- Wy w ogóle mnie nie wychowaliście!

\- Harry!

\- Nie, mama dość! Wiedziałem, że przyjazd tu, to zły pomysł – oznajmił, nim skierował się do wyjścia z salonu. Był w holu, ubierając kurtkę, kiedy pojawiła się Gemma.

\- Wracasz – stwierdziła.

\- Przepraszam – czuł wyrzuty, że zostawia swoją siostrę, ale wiedział, że nie może tu dłużej zostać.

\- Daj spokój – machnęła ręką – Całkowicie cię rozumiem. Zresztą za chwilę też będziemy z Michałem się zbierać. Jedziemy do jego rodziców i spędzimy tam czas, do nowego roku.

\- Ulżyło mi – uśmiechnął się lekko do siostry.

\- Jedź ostrożnie i daj znać, jak będziesz w Aberdeen.

\- Nie jadę tam, jadę do Doncaster – nie chciał ukrywać Louisa przed Gemmą.

\- Ooo, masz kogoś? – dopytywała.

\- Nie do końca, ale jeśli wszystko potoczy się dobrze, to jest szansa.

\- W takim razie trzymam kciuki – podeszła do brata, mocno go przytulając – Zasługujesz na szczęście.

\- Dzięki – wtulił twarz w włosy dziewczyny, zaciągając się ich zapachem – lawenda, uwielbiał go.

Pożegnał się z panną Styles i wyszedł z domu, wsiadając do samochodu. Cel podróży Doncaster, Louis.

*****

Po tym, jak Louis przywitał się ze wszystkimi, udał się do swojego pokoju, z Aaronem dreptającym za nim. Zostawił tylko bagaż i szybko wrócił na dół, aby spędzić czas z rodziną i pomóc w ostatnich przygotowaniach do obiadu. Oczywiście czterolatek nie opuszczał taty na krok, jakby się bał, że gdy tylko się oddali, Louis ponownie zniknie. Zjedli świąteczny obiad i kiedy każdy czuł się najedzony rozsiedli się w salonie. Jay przyniosła gorącą czekoladę i wzięli się za rozpakowywanie prezentów. Czekali z tym, aż Louis wróci do domu.

Szatyn był szczęśliwy, że ostatecznie udało mu się dotrzeć do domu, nawet jeśli było to z dwudniowym opóźnieniem. Był wdzięczny Harry’emu, że pomógł mu tu wrócić. Oczywiście opowiedział wszystko rodzinie, pomijając to co się wydarzyło, po zjedzeniu tortu.

Dochodziła 19.00, a Aaron, podekscytowany dniem i pozbawiony swojej drzemki, usnął wtulony w pierś Louisa. Szatyn objął go mocniej, chcąc mieć pewność, że go nie puści i zaniósł do sypialni. Położył malucha na łóżku i okrył kołdrą, jednak nie wrócił na dół. Przysiadł obok i przyglądał się śpiącej twarzy synka. Tak bardzo go kochał i codziennie, będąc w Aberdeen tęsknił. Czasami żałował, że nie może mieć go obok siebie i każdego dnia obserwować, jak ten rośnie i uczy się nowych rzeczy.

*****

Miał wątpliwości czy dobrze zrobił przyjeżdżając tutaj. W końcu były święta i nie chciał narzucać się Louisowi i jego rodzinie. Jednak niewiele myślał, kiedy tu jechał W sumie całe jego myśli pochłonięte były przez niebieskookiego szatyna. Ostatecznie wysiadł z pojazdu i skierował się do drzwi. Wahał się chwilę, nim w końcu nacisnął dzwonek zamontowany obok wejścia. Nie musiał długo czekać, jak drzwi zostały otwarte, a w wejściu pojawiły się dwie, identyczne dziewczynki. No tak, Louis wspomniał, że dwie z jego sióstr to bliźniaczki. Wpatrywały się w niego, swoimi dużymi, błękitnymi oczami, sprawiając, że czuł niezręcznie.

\- Um…hej – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, machając lekko w kierunku bliźniaczek – Jest Louis?

\- Daisy, Phoebe – nim dziewczynki zdążyły odpowiedzieć, z pomieszczenia obok wyszła, prawdopodobnie, matka Louisa – Kto przyszedł? – jej wzrok zatrzymał się na Harrym i wpatrywała się w niego z ciekawością.

\- Dobry wieczór – przywitał się – Mógłbym porozmawiać z Louisem?

\- Och, ty musisz być Harry – uśmiechnęła się szeroko i podeszła do drzwi, wpuszczając chłopaka do środka – Dziewczynki, idźcie zawołać brata. Dziękuję, że przywiozłeś Louisa do domu – ponownie zwróciła się do chłopaka, który niezręcznie stał w holu.

\- To żaden problem – uśmiechnął się lekko do kobiety.

Na szczęście od tej niezręcznej, dla niego sytuacji, wybawił go szatyn, który pojawił się na schodach. Jay w tym czasie zniknęła w bocznym pomieszczeniu, chcąc dać im trochę prywatności.

\- Harry? – był zaskoczony widokiem zielonookiego, nie spodziewał się go tu.

\- Cześć Lou – sam widok Tomlinsona sprawił, że poczuł się lepiej. Jakby niebieskooki był lekiem na wszystko.

\- Coś się stało? – nagła i niezapowiedziana wizyta Stylesa odrobinę go zaniepokoiła.

\- Przepraszam – wypuścił z siebie ciche westchnięcie – Nie powinienem tu przyjeżdżać. Są święta, a ja ci przeszkadzam, ale wtedy o tym nie myślałem.

\- Harry, martwisz mnie – zmarszczył brwi – Chodź, rozbierz się – wskazał na jego kurtkę i buty – I chodźmy do kuchni. Tam nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał.

Harry przygryzł lekko wargę, wahając się przez chwilę, nim zrobił to co polecił mu szatyn. Weszli do kuchni, gdzie panował lekki bałagan, jednak nie dziwiło go to. Były święta i domownicy za pewne woleli spędzić popołudni i wieczór razem, niż zajmując się sprzątaniem. W tym momencie w Harry’ego ponownie uderzyło poczucie winy, że odciąga chłopaka od czasu z rodziną.

Louis pokazał mu, aby usiadł przy kuchennej wyspie, podczas gdy sam zajął się przygotowaniem czekolady. Przez cały czas trwała cisza. Harry uważnie śledził każdy ruch szatyna. Była tak oczarowany przez Tomlinsona, że ciężko mu było oderwać od niego wzrok.

\- Proszę – z lekkiego stanu otępienia wyrwał go głos Louisa – Czekolada jest najlepsza na smutne chwile – podsunął w jego stronę kubek z brązowym płynem, na wierzchu którego pływały pianki marshmallow. Usiadł na wolnym krześle obok Harry’ego w dłoniach trzymając własny napój. Chwilę wpatrywał się w mężczyznę, czekając aż ten zacznie mówić. Nie zapowiadało się na to jednak, dlatego sam postanowił zabrać głos – Harry, co się stało?

\- Przepraszam Lou – westchnął.

\- Za co? – nie rozumiał o czym zielonooki mówi.

\- Zabieram twój czas, który mógłbyś teraz spędzać z rodziną – wpatrywał się w białe pianki, które unosiły się na powierzchni czekolady.

\- Harry – położył dłoń na przedramieniu mężczyzny – Nie robisz tego i nie masz za co przepraszać. A teraz powiedz co się dzieje. Miałeś być u rodziny.

\- Nie mogłem tam siedzieć – pokręcił głową – Zwariowałbym. Zawsze to samo – pomimo tego, że Styles zaczął w końcu mówić, szatyn dalej nie miał pojęcia o co chodzi. Ten chyba to zauważył, ponieważ zaczął mówić jaśniej – Jak zawsze się pokłóciliśmy. Moja mama i ojczym… - kolejne westchnięcie uciekło z ust młodego mężczyzny – oni od zawsze planowali dla mnie całe życie i ciągle próbują to robić. Nie było ich, gdy byłem mały. Mnie i Gemme wychowywały opiekunki, jednak rodzice uważają, że to oni nas wychowali i chcą, abyśmy byli im za to wdzięczni. I powinniśmy okazać to, robiąc to co oni sobie życzą. Ja się zbuntowałem. Zamiast iść na Oxford studiować prawo, wybrałem Aberdeen. Mimo to Robin, ciągle mnie namawia, abym przeniósł się na to, co on mi wybrał. Z koli moja mama… - pokręcił głową – Miałem dziewczyna. Dopiero odkryłem, że jestem gejem i czułem się zagubiony. Bałem się, że to się wyda, więc znalazłem sobie dziewczynę. Rozstaliśmy się pod koniec liceum, uznałem, że nie mogę dłużej okłamywać siebie, jej i rodziców. Jak się okazało Carrie mała to gdzieś, była ze mną ze względu na kasę. Z kolei mama…myśli, że to bunt, że chce jej zrobić na złość i dlatego udaję, że interesuję mnie mężczyźni. Uwielbiała za to Carrie i dzisiaj po raz kolejny próbowała nas umówić. Co ja mówię, ona to zrobiła. Obiecała jej w moim imieniu, że pójdę z nią na imprezę sylwestrową. Miałem dość, nie mogłem tam dłużej być, więc wyszedłem i myślałem tylko o tym, że chcę cię zobaczyć – zakończył.

Louis przez cały czas siedział cicho, słuchając uważnie Harry’ego, nie przerywając mu. Było mu żal zielonookiego, nie sądził, że tak wyglądało jego życie. Jasne miał pieniądze, jednak rodzice byli dla niego jak obcy mu ludzie, którzy próbowali kierować jego życiem. Przed oczami pojawił mu się obraz małego Harry’ego, który siedzi sam w wielkim domu i czeka na swoich rodziców, z nadzieją, że szybko wrócą i się z nim pobawią. Nie myślał nad tym co robi. Po prostu wstał z krzesał, stając przy Stylesie i mocno go do siebie przytulił.

\- Przepraszam Lou – mruczał w szyję szatyna.

\- Harry, skończ – odsunął się od niego i spojrzał w zielone oczy – Nie masz za co mnie przepraszać.

\- Niszczę ci święta, moimi nieciekawymi historiami.

\- To nie prawda – zaprzeczył – Cieszę się, że tu przyjechałeś i powiedziałeś mi o tym. Nie powinieneś być z tym sam, zwłaszcza w takim dniu.

\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się lekko do szatyna – Będę się już zbierał – zaczął wstawać z krzesła.

\- Gdzie? – wpatrywał się Harry’ego, marszcząc brwi.

\- Pewnie wrócę do Aberdeen – wzruszył ramionami – Przepraszam Lou, wiem, że mieliśmy wracać razem, ale…

\- Zostań tutaj – zaproponował, czym zaskoczył zielonookiego – Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko spaniu na kanapie, jest dość wygodna – wtrącił – to zostań tutaj do końca roku.

\- Lou… - było mu miło, że chłopak to zaproponował i naprawdę bardzo chciał zostać z mniejszym chłopakiem, jednak nie chciał się narzucać – nie mogę.

\- Możesz i zostajesz – zadecydował – A teraz chodź – machnął ręką, pokazując Stylesowi, aby poszedł za nim.

Zaprowadził go do salony, gdzie przedstawił chłopaka swojej rodzinie i oznajmił, że zostanie u nich do końca przerwy. Jay nie miała nic przeciwko, wręcz przeciwnie chętnie na to przystała. Zajęli wolne miejsca w pomieszczeniu i choć początkowo Harry czuł się odrobinę niezręcznie, wśród obcych mu ludzi, to chwilę później to zniknęło. Szybko załapał z nimi wspólny język, a uczucie wyobcowania zniknęło. Dochodziła 24, kiedy Jay wygoniła siostry Louisa do łóżek. Sama również wyszła z salonu, zostawiając Louisa i Harry’ego samych.

\- Miałeś loki – wypalił Louis. Od razu tego żałując, domyślając się, że dziwnie to wygląda.

\- Co? – w pierwszej chwili był zdezorientowany. Skąd Louis to wiedział? Jednak chwilę później wszystko zrozumiał, a uśmiech rozświetlił jego twarz – Wyszukiwałeś mnie w internecie.

\- Może – mruknął, czując jak jego policzki się czerwienią.

\- Aww, daj spokój Lou – szturchnął go lekko ramieniem – to urocze i cieszę się, że wykazujesz mną jakieś zainteresowanie. Uwierz mi, że sam planowałem to zrobić.

\- Zamknij się – mruknął zawstydzony - Mówimy o twoich włosach.

\- Tak, miałem loki – potwierdził.

\- I je ściąłeś! – krzyknął z oburzeniem – Jak mogłeś?

\- Decyzja podjęta w jednej chwili – wzruszył ramionami – Chciałem coś zmienić i niewiele myśląc, postanowiłem ściąć włosy.

\- Mam nadzieję, że masz zamiar je teraz zapuścić – zmrużył oczy, robiąc groźną minę, gdy wpatrywał się w zielonookiego – Chcę cię widzieć w lokach.

\- To trochę potrwa – uniósł brew.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, a ty?

\- Nie – pokręcił głową – A jeśli już, to zabiorę cię ze sobą – mrugną okiem.

Louis jedynie wywróciła oczami.

\- Harry – w salonie pojawiła się Jay, w dłoniach niosła pościel dla chłopaka – Pościelę ci na kanapie.

\- Nie trzeba, sam mogę to zrobić – zasugerował. Nie chciał ich bardziej wykorzystywać.

\- Na pewno?

\- Oczywiście – przytaknął.

\- W takim razie dobranoc chłopcy – uśmiechnęła się do nich i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

\- Też już będę szedł – Louis podniósł się z kanapy – Dobranoc Harry.

\- Dobranoc Lou i dziękuję.

*****

Obudził się, mając wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje. Wywołało to u niego nieprzyjemny dreszcz, który przeszedł w dół jego kręgosłupa. Uchylił lekko powieki, orientując się, że już jest jasno. To jednak nie spowodowało, że poczuł się pewniej. Chwilę wpatrywał się w beżową tapicerkę kanapy, nim postanowił się odwrócić. Przekręcił się, ostrożnie, aby nie spaść z sofy i pierwsze co ujrzał to duże, błękitne tęczówki, które wpatrywały się w niego ze strachem, ale i zaciekawieniem. Dopiero w następnej kolejność dostrzegł, że należały to małego chłopca z blond kosmykami, które lekko się skręcały – Aaron.

\- Cześć – mruknął, posyłając mu lekki, senny uśmiech. Liczył na to, że maluch również się uśmiechnie. Mylił się. Chwilę później po całym domu rozszedł się dziecięcy, zrozpaczony krzyk.

\- Tatusiu! Babciu! – wrzeszczał stojąc na środku salonu i wpatrując się w Stylesa.

\- Co? – poderwał się z kanapy – Nie, nie krzycz – chciał podejść do chłopca, jednak ten uciekł z pomieszczenia. Słyszał Louisa, który woła swojego syna i chwilę później pojawił się z nim, na rękach. Za nimi stała Jay i ze zmartwieniem wpatrywała się w głąb pokoju. Po obojgu było widać, że zostali wyrwani ze snu.

\- Co się stało? – na twarzy Louisa widoczne było zmieszanie, kiedy spoglądał pomiędzy Aaronem i Harrym.

\- Nie w… - próbował się wytłumaczyć, jednak malec mu przerwał.

\- Obcy pan! – pisnął, wskazując palcem na zielonookiego – Złodziej! – ukrył twarz w ramieniu ojca.

\- Co? – powoli zaczęło do niego docierać – Hej, skarbie – mruknął do chłopca, całując go w skroń. Podszedł do Harry’ego, z kolei Jay zawróciła mrucząc coś pod nosem, że się ogarnie i zacznie przygotowywać śniadanie – To nie jest złodziej, tylko Harry – poinformował chłopca. Aaron, lekko odwrócił główkę, niepewnie zerkając na uśmiechniętego mężczyznę.

\- Harry? Nie znam – mruczał.

\- Oczywiście, że nie – zaśmiał się szatyna – Pamiętasz, jak tatuś opowiadał wczoraj o wujku, który przywiózł go do ciebie? – chłopiec skinął lekko głową, ciągle przyglądając się zielonookiemu – To jest właśnie ten wujek, wujek Harry. Już dobrze?

\- Tak – mruknął - Chcę zejść – zaczął wyginać się w ramionach Louisa, aby ten go puścił.

\- Przepraszam za to – zwrócił się do Harry’ego, kiedy mały Tomlinson opuścił salon.

\- W porządku – wzruszył ramionami – Przecież nic strasznego się nie stało. Mam tylko nadzieję, że się do mnie przekona.

\- Na pewno – zapewnił Stylesa.

*****

Louis miał rację. O ile na początku Aaron był niepewny i nieśmiały w stosunku do Harry’ego, tak pod koniec dnia, zielonooki był jego ulubioną osobą, „oczywiście zaraz po tatusiu”, uzupełnił. Maluch praktycznie nie odstępował go na krok. Przez większość dnia Styles się z nim bawił: budowali z kloców, robili sobie zawody samochodzikami, byli w ogródku, gdzie budowali bałwana i mieli bitwę na śnieżki z Louisem i jego siostrami. Podczas posiłków Aaron uparł się siedzieć pomiędzy Harrym i Louisem, a wieczorem zielonooki towarzyszył podczas kąpieli chłopca i przeczytał mu bajkę na dobranoc. Musiał przyznać, że malec był równie uroczy i wspaniały co jego tata. Wystarczył jeden dzień, aby go pokochał. Miał nadzieję, że nie tylko Louisa będzie miał okazję widywać, ale i jego synka.

Zerknął na chłopca, który leżał obok, wtulony w jego bok. Jakiś czas temu zasnął, cichutko pochrapując. Obok leżał Louis, również przyglądając się maluchowi. Chwilę później niebieskie spojrzenie przeniosło się na Stylesa.

\- Dziękuję – jego głos był cichy, aby nie obudzić Aarona.

\- Mówiłem ci, że będę dobrym tatą – mrugnął okiem do szatyna, na co ten wywrócił oczami.

\- Mimo to i tak jestem ci wdzięczny. Aaron zawsze był wesołym, pełnym życia chłopcem, ale teraz wydaje się jakiś innych. Bardziej jaśnieje i to dzięki tobie. Jesteś moim bohaterem.

\- Mówiłem ci, jestem twoim księciem i moim zadaniem jest cię uszczęśliwiać.

\- Tym razem nie mogę się nie zgodzić – chichot uciekł z pomiędzy jego warg.

Chwilę później podnieśli się z łóżka i oboje wyszli z sypialni, kierując się do salonu, gdzie siedziała rodzina Louisa.

\- Lou, poczekaj – Harry chwycił ramię bruneta, zatrzymując go w holu.

\- Coś się stało? – widział podenerwowanie na twarzy zielonookiego, co i jego zaczęło niepokoić.

\- Może… - odchrząknął, nim kontynuował – może wyszlibyśmy jutro wieczorem?

\- Co?

\- No, na randkę, mam na myśli.

Louis wiedział, że Harry jest nim zainteresowany. Mimo to, ta propozycja go zaskoczyła. Widział, jak niepewny i lekko przestraszony jest Styles, a jego milczenie mu nie pomagało. Mimo to, nie wiedział co zrobić. Z jednej strony bardzo tego chciał, jednak z drugiej nie był pewny czy to dobry pomysł. Jego przemyślenia przerwała Jay.

\- Myślę, że Lou chętnie z tobą pójdzie – wyszła z salonu, ujawniając, że podsłuchiwała.

\- Mamo – szatyn nie był zadowolony, że kobieta wszystko słyszała i jeszcze się wtrąca.

\- Tylko mi nie wmawiaj, że nie chcesz, bo to kłamstwo – powiedziała twardo do syna. Harry stał z boku czując się lekko niezręcznie.

\- To nie to – próbował się wytłumaczyć – Po prostu…tak rzadko jestem w domu – westchnął – Nie chcę zostawiać Aarona.

\- Louis – kobieta przewróciła oczami – przecież to nie będzie wasz ostatni wspólny wieczór. Myślę, że twój syn zrozumie i jeszcze będziecie mogli spędzić kilka dni razem. Harry zaprasza cię na randkę i dobrze wiem, że chcesz. Więc idź – to nie brzmiało jak próba przekonania, czy prośba. To był rozkaz.

\- W porządku – odetchnął i zwrócił się do mężczyzny – Chętnie z tobą pójdę.

\- Louis – czuł się niepewnie i zdezorientowany – Jeśli nie chcesz…

\- Chcę – przerwał mu – Naprawdę bardzo chcę iść z tobą na randkę – dla zapewnienia posłał mu jeden ze swoich najpiękniejszych uśmiechów.

\- W takim razie bardzo się cieszę – skinął głową, również unosząc kąciki swoich ust.

*****

Następnego dnia Louis i Harry zabrali Aarona, oraz bliźniaczki na łyżwy. Pomimo chłodu i śniegu, świeciło słońce, które zachęcało do wyjścia. A skoro dzisiejszego wieczoru, szatyn nie spędzi z synem, chciał mu to jakoś wynagrodzić.

\- Harry, no chodź – Louis stał przy barierce, razem z Aaronem i wspólnie wołali zielonookiego, który siedział ławce i z niepokojem spoglądał na obszar pokryty lodem.

\- Nie ma mowy – zaczął przecząco kręcić głową – Nie, nie, nie!

\- Harry, Harry, Harry! – skandował maluch, chcąc przekonać Stylesa.

\- Harry, przypominam, że to był twój pomysł.

\- Miałem chwilowe zaćmienie umysłu – zaczął się tłumaczyć – Nie umiem jeździć.

\- Pomogę ci, chodź – Louis nie odpuszczał – Hazz, proszę.

No i co miał zrobić, kiedy dwie pary wielkich, błękitnych oczu, wpatrywały się w niego z błaganiem. Z westchnieniem, modląc się w duchu, wstał z ławki i powoli zbliżył się do lodowiska.

\- Daisy, Phoebe – szatyn odwrócił się lekko, wołając siostry – Pilnujcie Aarona, ja pomogę Harry’emu.

Bliźniaczki podjechały, do Tomlinsona, zabierając bratanka i jadąc z nim dalej. Louis z kolei podjechał do Harry’ego, podając mu dłoń.

*****

\- Mówiłem ci – stęknął, leżąc na zimnym lodzie i wpatrując się szatyna, który stał nad nim.

\- Harry, dasz radę – wyciągnął dłoń do zielonookiego, pomagając mu się podnieść.

\- Nie – zaprotestował – Jestem tutaj od pięciu minut i zaliczyłem już chyba z dwadzieścia wywrotek. Tyłek mnie boli i nie tylko.

\- W porządku – zgodził się ze Stylesem – To co powiesz na sanki?

*****

W parku, gdzie znajdowało się lodowisko, które odwiedzili, mieściła się również górka, z której dzieci chętnie zjeżdżały na sankach. Po szybkim zejściu z lodu i ściągnięciu łyżew, co Harry przyjął z wielką ulgą, udali się w odpowiednie miejsce. Nie byli zaskoczeni, kiedy zobaczyli, że wzniesienie jest oblegane przez tłum dzieciaków i ich rodziców. Mimo to znaleźli miejsce, także dla siebie.

\- Gotowy? – Harry spojrzał na malucha, który siedział przed nim na sankach.

\- Tak – przytaknął. Zielonooki zacieśnił uścisk na Aaronie i odepchnął się nogami, wprawiając sanki w ruch. Słyszał głośny pisk radości malca, kiedy jechali w dół, zmierzając do czekającego na nich rodzeństwa Tomlinson. Zatrzymali się niedaleko nich, na ich twarzach gościły szerokie uśmiechy, a zarumienione policzki dodawały tylko uroku temu widokowi – Jeszcze raz! – zszedł z sanek i z wysoko uniesionymi rękami biegł w kierunku Louisa. Zaraz za nim podążał Harry, ciągnąc za sobą sanki – Tatusiu, jeszcze raz.

\- Nie masz dość? – od godziny jeździli na sankach i Tommo musiał przyznać, że zaczynał marznąć.

\- Nie! – pokręcił główką.

\- W porządku, ale ostatni raz – zadecydował i ujrzał niezadowoloną minę synka – Musimy wracać do domu. Rozchorujesz się, zresztą babcia zapewne czeka z obiadem.

\- No dobrze – marudził pod nosem – Ale jedźmy razem – zaczął podskakiwać radośnie w ramionach ojca – Harry, ty i ja!

\- Skarbie, nie zmieścimy się w trójkę na sankach – zaśmiał się.

\- No to ty i Harry – zadecydował.

\- Jesteś pewny, że chcesz zrezygnować z ostatniego zjazdu?

\- Tak – przytaknął – Idźcie z Harrym – zaczął się wiercić w ramionach taty, aby postanowił go na ziemi, co ten zrobił.

\- Więc idziemy – nim Louis zdążył zareagować, Styles przerzucił go sobie przez ramię i zaczął wspinać się na pagórek, z piszczącym szatynem.

\- Harry, puszczaj – machał nogami, chcą zejść.

\- Jak dojdziemy na górę.

\- Przewrócimy się – piszczał, ciągle próbując się uwolnić.

\- Więc przestań się wiercić, nie ułatwiasz mi tym – klepnął tyłek Tomlinsona.

Chwilę później byli na miejscu i Louis odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Harry odstawił go na ziemię.

\- Nigdy tak nie rób – krzyknął, uderzając szatyna w pierś.

\- Oj, daj spokój – zaśmiał się – Nic się nie stało – ustawił sanki, siadając na nich.

\- Ale mogło!

\- Już spokój – machną ręką, dając znać by był cicho – A teraz sadzaj tutaj swój duży tyłek – poklepał miejsce przed sobą.

\- Mój tyłek nie jest duży – oburzył się.

\- Oboje wiemy, że jest – zaśmiał się, ciągnąc szatyna za rękę, aby w końcu usiadł.

\- Kochasz go – mruknął, odwracając lekko głowę, by spojrzeć na zielonookiego.

\- Oboje wiemy, że tak – pocałował policzek Louisa, obejmując go w pasie, nim odepchnął się nogami, wprawiając sanki w ruch. Szatyn czuł, jak jego ciało mocniej wciska się w umięśnioną klatkę Stylesa, gdy nabierali prędkości. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że mógłby spędzić wieczność w jego ramionach. Na ich twarzach gościły uśmiechy, kiedy się zatrzymywali.

Szybko podnieśli się z sanek i ruszyli w kierunku sióstr Louisa i jego syna. Szatyn jednak nagle się zatrzymał, a uśmiech został zastąpiony przez lekki szok i niezadowolenie. Harry od razy to zauważył.

\- Lou, co jest? – z niepokojem spoglądał na Tomlinsona.

\- Derek – było wszystkim co powiedział, nim ponownie ruszył przyspieszając kroku. Harry podążył za nim, przyglądając się sytuacji kawałek dalej. Mały Aaron stał pomiędzy bliźniaczkami, a przed nim kucał nieznany Stylesowi mężczyzna. Musiał przyznać, że był bardzo przystojny i sam nie wiedział czemu, ale poczuł lekkie ukłucie zazdrości na myśl, że on i Louis byli kiedyś razem.

\- Louis – podniósł się, kiedy ujrzał zbliżającego się szatyna.

\- Derek – stanął przed Aaronem, jakby chciał go chronić przed mężczyzną – Co cię tu sprowadza?

\- Przyjechałem do dziadków – wyjaśnił, wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie o to pytam – sam nie wiedział czemu był tak wściekły, widząc jak mężczyzna rozmawia z jego synem.

\- Chciałem pokazać Ellen to miejsce – wskazał na kobietę, która siedziała kilka metrów dalej, na niewielkiej ławeczce. Nawet pod zimową kurtką, Louis mógł zauważyć, że jest w ciąży.

\- Harry – szatyn spojrzał na zielonookiego – Zabierz dziewczynki i Aarona do samochodu, zaraz do was dojdę.

Styles nie był przekonany czy to dobry pomysł, mimo to ostatecznie przytaknął. Wziął malucha na ręce i skierował się do wyjścia z parku, a za nim podążyły bliźniaczki.

\- To twój facet?

\- Czego chcesz? – zignorował pytanie mężczyzny, od razu przechodząc do swoich.

\- Zobaczyłem was i byłem ciekawy, jak ma się Aaron.

\- Nagle sobie przypomniałeś, że masz syna? – syknął mrużąc oczy.

\- Daj spokój – przewrócił oczami.

\- Nie – warknął, dźgając mężczyznę palcem w pierś – Zostawiłeś mnie, zraniłeś, a ja cię kochałem. Teraz już cię nie potrzebuję, sam daję sobie świetnie radę. I przypominam ci, że zrzekłeś cię praw do mojego syna – położył nacisk na dwa ostatnie słowa.

\- Louis, byłem gówniarzem – zaczął się bronić – Wydoroślałem i coraz częściej myślę nad widywaniem go.

\- Trochę za późno. Wracaj do swojej rodziny – wskazał głową, w kierunku ciężarnej kobiety – Może tym razem nie zawalisz.

Po tych słowach odwrócił się i nie patrząc się za siebie, skierował na parking.

*****

Harry tylko czekał, aż będzie sam z Louisem, by zacząć rozmowę. W drodze powrotnej widział, że coś go męczy. Wydawał się nieobecny, a jego twarz zdobił grymas niezadowolenia. Nie chciał, aby bliźniaczki bądź Aaron ich usłyszeli. Dlatego gdy tylko, po ściągnięciu zimowej odzieży, Tomlinson udał się na górę, podążył za nim.

\- Lou, wszystko dobrze? – drzwi pokoju szatyna zamknęły się za nimi i Harry obserwował mniejszego mężczyznę, kiedy ten siadał na łóżku.

\- Tak – skinął głową, jednak Harry poczuł, że jest spięty, kiedy usiadł obok i go objął.

\- Chyba nie do końca – zauważył – Chodzi o Dereka?

\- Po prostu…nie chcę by pojawiał się w życiu Aarona. Już za późno na to.

\- Może zrozumiał swój błąd – zasugerował. Sam nie wiedział czemu stanął po stronie obcego mu mężczyzny.

\- Może, a może to tylko fanaberia. Jeśli faktycznie chce mieć kontakt z Aaronem i mu pozwolę, to świetnie, ale jeśli to tylko chwilowe i za jakiś czas się znudzi…nie chcę, aby mój syn przez niego cierpiał.

\- W porządku – przyciągnął Louisa mocniej do siebie, na co ten wtulił się w niego – Póki co to był jednorazowy incydent, nie wiadomo jak będzie później. Na razie o tym nie myśl – złożył pocałunek na czole szatyna – W porządku?

\- Yhm – skinął głową.

*****

Na szczęście humor szatyna szybko się poprawił, głownie dzięki zbliżającej się randce z Harrym. Był podekscytowany i lekko podenerwowany, czego nie rozumiał. W końcu to Harry, widział go już w różnych sytuacjach – nawet jeśli znają się krótko. Około godziny przed umówioną godziną zniknął na górze, gdzie wziął prysznic i przekopywał swoje ubrania w znalezieniu czegoś odpowiedniego. Wiedział, że mógłby założyć dresy, a Styles i tak byłby zadowolony, jednak chciał wyglądać dobrze. Poprosił nawet o pomoc Lottie, jednak dość szybko wyrzucił ją z pokoju, mając dość jej dokuczania i wszechwiedzących uśmieszków. Ostatecznie zdecydował się na zwykłe jeansy i czerwony sweter, który był jego ulubionym.

Dochodziła 19.00, kiedy ruszył na dół. Od razu skierował się do salonu, domyślając się, że znajdzie tam Harry’ego, mylił się. Bliźniaczki leżały na dywanie wpatrując się w telewizor, Fizzy kolorowała z Aaronem przy małym stoliczku, a Lottie siedziała rozwalona na fotelu i bawiła się swoim telefonem. Zawrócił udając się do kuchni, jednak i tam nie było mężczyzny. Zastał tam jednak swoja matkę, która kończyła przygotowywać kolację.

\- Widziałaś Harry’ego?

\- Wyszedł – spojrzała na syna, wyłączając ogień na kuchence.

\- Wyszedł? – zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, gdzie Styles mógł wyjść i czy to możliwe, aby zapomniał o ich randce – Gdzie?

\- Nie wiem – wzruszyła ramionami i sięgnęła do szafki po talerze – Powiedział, że musi coś załatwić, ale wróci na czas – wyjaśniła.

\- Och… - w tym momencie po domu rozniósł się dźwięk dzwonka – Spodziewacie się kogoś?

\- Nie – pokręciła głową.

Louis wyszedł z kuchni i skierował się do holu. Zatrzymał się przy drzwiach, naciskając klamkę i otwierając je. Widok lekko zbił go z tropu, nie bardzo wiedział o co chodzi.

\- Hej – przed nim stał Harry, z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, który ukazywał dołeczki w policzkach. W dłoniach trzymał…

\- Czy to gwiazda betlejemska? – zachichotał widząc w dłoniach zielonookiego doniczkę z czerwonymi kwiatami.

\- Nie mieli jeszcze nowej dostawy, a to jedyne kwiaty jakie były – wytłumaczył się, również się śmiejąc.

\- Jest piękna – ciągle się śmiał, kiedy odbierał roślinę od Stylesa. Odłożył doniczkę na komodę i zaczął zakładać buty, po czym sięgnął po kurtkę.

\- Gotowy? – Harry ciągle stał w wejściu i kiedy Louis skinął głową, wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń. Szatyn ujął ją, czując jak jego serce mocniej bije i zamykając za sobą drzwi, udali się do samochodu zielonookiego.

*****

\- Skąd wiedziałeś? – twarz Louisa rozjaśniał szeroki uśmiech, a jego błękitne oczy błyszczały, kiedy wpatrywał się w niewielką knajpkę, przed którą stali. Przez duże okna mogli dostrzec, że większość stolików jest zapełniona, a pomiędzy nimi krążą kelnerzy odbierając lub roznosząc zamówienia. Było to ulubione miejsce Tomlinsona. Co z tego, że mało eleganckie i nie za bardzo nadawało się na romantyczną kolację. Jemu jednak to nie przeszkadzało i uważał, że podawali tutaj najlepsze hamburgery w całym Doncaster.

\- Mam swoje sposoby – pociągnął szatyna do wejścia. Od razu otoczyło ich przyjemne ciepło, kiedy tylko przekroczyli próg. Skierowali się do wolnego boksu, w rogu sali, przy oknie.

\- Moja mama ci powiedziała – zgadywał, rozpinając kurtkę i ściągając szalik.

\- Nope – zaprzeczyła, kręcą głową.

\- Więc, któraś z dziewczyn – zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na zielonookiego, kiedy zajmował swoje miejsce w boksie – Ostawiam, że Fizzy.

\- Musiałem coś zrobić – bronił się – Nie znam tego miasta, a skoro to ja zaprosiłem cię na randkę, ja powinienem coś wymyślić. Fizzy podpowiedziała mi, że uwielbiasz to miejsce i na pewno się ucieszysz.

\- Miała rację – pokiwał głową, rozglądając się po dobrze znanym mu otoczeniu. Nic się nie zmieniło. Wciąż te same brązowe meble i czerwona tapicerka w boksach, żółte ściany z porozwieszanymi przypadkowymi obrazami oraz długa, również żółta, lada – Pracowałem tutaj.

\- Naprawdę? – o tym siostra Louisa go nie poinformował.

\- Dorabiałem weekendami, nim poszedłem na studia. Nie trwało to długo, ale zawsze.

Chwilę później obok nich pojawiła się kelnerka z kartami. Nie trwało długo, jak zajadali się hamburgerami i popijali to milkshakem – Louis czekoladowym, a Harry waniliowym. Zielonooki musiał się zgodzić z Tomlinosnem, że jedzenie mieli tutaj bardzo dobre, chociaż knajpka sama w sobie była niepozorna i wyglądała mało zachęcająco.

Po posiłku opuścili obiekt i tym razem Styles zabrał szatyna do parku. Dowiedział się, że o 21.00, na tamtejszym lodowisku, odbywa się pokaz jazdy figurowej. Uznał, że to bardziej oryginale niż kino, a Louisowi ten pomysł się spodobał. Gdy dotarli na miejsce, okazało się, że zgromadziła się spora grupa ludzi, co zaskoczyło oboje. Myśleli, że ze względu na porę, jak i pogodę, raczej nie będzie zbyt wiele osób.

Cały pokaz był piękny. Wspaniała muzyka, kolorowe światła i utalentowani łyżwiarze – to wszystko razem stworzyło niesamowite widowisko. Dodatkowo każdego widza, częstowano gorącą czekoladą, która przyjemnie ich rozgrzewała.

Louis musiał przyznać, że choć była dość prosta, to jednak była jego najlepsza randka.

Do domu wrócili w bardzo dobrych nastrojach. Jednak nim weszli do środka zatrzymali się przed drzwiami.

\- Dziękuję za cudowną randkę – Louis spoglądał na Harry’ego, przygryzając dolną wargę.

\- To ja ci dziękuję, że się zgodziłeś – cały czas się uśmiechał i czuł jak jego policzki zaczynają boleć, ale nic na to nie potrafił poradzić. Spędził bardzo miły wieczór z chłopakiem, którym jest zauroczony – I mam nadzieję, że zgodzisz się na kolejną. Tym razem po powrocie do Aberdeen – czuł się niepewnie pytając o to, a jego serce mocno biło w oczekiwaniu na odpowiedź.

\- Bardzo chętnie – zgodził się. Harry naprawdę mu się podobał i nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby im się udało.

\- Świetnie – to dodało mu więcej odwagi. Przybliżył się do Tommo, obejmując go w pasie i przyciągając do siebie. Drugą dłonią dotknął chłodnego, zarumienionego od mrozu, policzka i lekko go gładził, wpatrując się w błękitne oczy, nim pochylił się i połączył ich wargi. Pocałunek nie trwał długo. Był krótki i polegał głownie na muskaniu swoich warg, mimo to u obojga wywołało to przyjemne trzepotanie w żołądku i mocniejsze bicie serca.

Odsunęli się od siebie, a na ich twarzach gościły szerokie uśmiechy. Harry ostatni raz cmoknął Louisa, nim otworzył drzwi domu i przepuścił szatyna jako pierwszego. Pozbyli się wierzchniej odzieży i udali do salonu, gdzie świeciło się światło. Zapewne Jay i dziewczynki jeszcze coś oglądały. Jakie było ich zdziwienie, kiedy odkryli, że na kanapie siedzi podekscytowany czymś Aaron.

\- Czemu jeszcze nie śpisz? – weszli do środka, zwracając na siebie uwagę.

\- Tatuś – maluch poderwał się z kanapy i wpadł w ramiona ojca – Czekałem na was – wyjaśnił.

\- To widzę, ale dlaczego – szatyn próbował zrozumieć, dlaczego jego syn nie jest w łóżku, tylko siedzi w salonie.

\- Bo Harry będzie moim drugim tatą – wykrzyknął z podekscytowaniem, podskakując w ramionach szatyna.

\- Co? – zarówno Harry, jak i Louis byli zaskoczeni tym co mówi młody Tomlinson.

\- Skarbie, o czym ty mówisz? – szatyn musiał wyjaśnić tę sytuację.

\- Ciocia Lottie powiedziała, że bardzo lubicie się z Harrym. Weźmiecie ślub i wujek Harry zostanie moim tatą – wyjaśnił.

\- Lottie – spojrzał ostrzegawczo na siostrę. Był wściekły za to co mu powiedziała. Narobiła maluchowi nadziei, a jeśli nic nie wyjdzie pomiędzy nim i Harrym, Aaron będzie cierpiał.

\- No co – blondynka wzruszyła ramionami, najwyraźniej się tym nie przejmując.

\- Harry – zwrócił się do zielonookiego, podając mu chłopca – Zanieś go do łóżka, zaraz przyjdę.

Mężczyzna odebrał malca i pospiesznie opuścił salon, domyślając się, że Tomlinson chce porozmawiać z rodziną.

\- Lots, jak mogłaś? – w jego głosie dosłyszalna była pretensja.

\- Przecież nic strasznego nie zrobiłam – broniła się – Widać, że ciągnie was do siebie.

\- Tak, ale to nie znaczy, że nam wyjdzie – próbował jej wyjaśnić – Jeśli Aaron przyzwyczai się do myśli, że Harry to jego tata, to jak mu wytłumaczę, kiedy się rozstaniemy. Przecież nie zmuszę Harry’ego, aby utrzymywał kontakt z moim synem.

\- Nie sądzę, aby tak było – mruknęła pod nosem.

\- Nie wiesz, co planuje dla nas przyszłość – rzucił, nim wyszedł z pomieszczenia i udał się do swojego pokoju. Jak się okazało drzwi były uchylone. Miał wejść do środka, jednak zatrzymał się słysząc rozmowę swojego syna ze Stylesem.

\- Będziesz moim tatą? – głos malucha był powolny i senny.

\- Nie wiem – Harry również mówił ciszej, bojąc się, że jeśli jego głos będzie głośniejszy to rozbudzi małego Tomlinsona – Mam nadzieję.

\- Czemu nie wiesz? – dopytywał maluch – Chciałbym, abyś był moim tatą – Louis czuł jak jego serce pęka, kiedy usłyszał słowa chłopca. Wiedział, że maluchowi brakuje drugiego rodzica, ale dopiero teraz jakby bardziej to do niego dotarło.

\- Ja też bardzo bym tego chciał – powiedział – I obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, aby tak było – zapewnił malucha, a Louis poczuł, jak przyjemne ciepło ogrania jego ciało. Wiedział, że Harry byłby wspaniałym ojcem dla Aarona, jednak zawsze było ryzyko – A teraz śpij, jutro musisz mieść siły.

\- Dobranoc wujku Harry – Aaron wymamrotał sennie.

\- Dobranoc maluchu.

Louis wykorzystał tę okazję, aby wejść do pokoju, gdzie jedynym źródłem światła była włączona lampka nocna. Aaron leżał na łóżku, oczy miał zamknięte, a jego oddech był spokojny. Prawdopodobnie już zasną. Harry siedział obok, przyglądając się śpiącemu maluchowi.

\- Harry?

\- Louis – Styles spojrzał na szatyna, który pojawił się w sypialni. Podniósł się z łóżka i podszedł do chłopaka – Wiem, że to wszystko dzieje się szybko. Wiem, że się boisz, ale daj mi szansę, a udowodnię, że potrafię cię uszczęśliwić i być wspaniałym ojcem dla Aarona.

*****

_4 lata później_

Skromnie, ale pięknie przystrojona choinka, oświetlała niewielki salon, razem z ogniem, który cicho trzaskał w kominku. Trójka osób siedziała ściśnięta na kanapie, wspólnie oglądając „Opowieść Wigilinją”, na którą nalegał najmłodszy z nich – Aaron. Film dobiegł końca i zaczęły się pojawiać napisy. Harry wykorzystał to, wyłączają szybko telewizor, nim Louis lub Aaron zdążyliby zmienić kanał. Styles poderwał się z kanapy, zdobywając tym zaskoczone spojrzenia od dwójki Tomlinsonów. Zwłaszcza gdy padł na kolana, wyciągając wcześniej z pod choinki mały pakunek.

\- Harry? – szatyn nie bardzo wiedział co się dzieje.

\- Nie mogę dłużej czekać – wyjaśnił.

\- Co? – mimo to niebieskooki ciągle nic nie rozumiał.

\- Louis – zaczął – Już od pierwszej chwili, gdy cię poznałem, miałem przeczycie, że to będzie coś większego. Później każda chwila spędzona z tobą tylko mnie w tym upewniała. I chodź ty nie byłeś pewny, czy nam się uda, ja wiedziałem, że tak. I miałem rację. Teraz chciałbym, abyśmy zrobili wspólnie krok dalej, dlatego – wyciągnął przed siebie małe pudełeczko, które otworzył. W środku znajdował się prosty pierścionek z platyny, z małym rubinem – Louisie Tomlinson, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moim mężem?

\- Ja… - chodź szatyn od jakiegoś czasu myślał o tym, nie spodziewał się, że to się stanie. Był zaskoczony, lekko zszokowany. Jego serce waliło, jakby próbowało wyrwać się z piersi – Tak – powiedział cicho – Tak, tak! – tym razem wykrzyknął, rzucając się na kędzierzawego. Harry tak jak obiecał, zapuścił włosy, które ponownie zaczęły się kręcić.

\- Bardzo mnie to cieszy – powiedział, kiedy ich usta się rozdzieliły – Teraz mogę również zrobić to – odsunął się od Louisa i ponownie zbliżył do choinki, z pod której wyciągnął kolejny mały pakunek. Tym razem jednak podszedł z nim do Aarona, który ciągle siedział obok swojego taty. Chłopiec otworzył prezent zaciekawiony tym, co się znajduje wewnątrz. Jak się okazało był to srebrny łańcuszek z przywieszką z dwóch połączonych liter _AS_.

- _AS?_ – chłopiec nie rozumiał.

\- Twoje nowe inicjały, jeśli zgodzisz się być moim synem. Zostaniesz moim synem, Aaronem Stylesem?

\- Tak – po salonie rozniósł się radosny krzyk ośmiolatka.

\- Co to znaczy? – Louis nie był pewny czy dobrze zrozumiał swojego narzeczonego.

\- Chcę adoptować Aarona, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

\- O mój Boże – niebieskich oczach pojawiły się łzy, a Louis czuł jakby miał zacząć płakać – Oczywiście, że się zgadzam – dołączył do uścisku, w którym tkwili Aaron i Harry – Kocham was – wychlipał.

\- Ja was również – Styles pocałował szatyna w policzek i Aarona w głowę.

\- Też miałem czekać z tym do jutra – zaczął Tomlinson, kiedy lekko ochłonął – Będziemy mieć dziecko – wystarczył mu błysk, który pojawił się w zielonych oczach, aby wiedział, że ta wiadomość uradowała jego narzeczonego.


End file.
